Fluffy Angst
by Chocoholixx
Summary: Title credit to my friend! Oneshots containing products of my boredom. Most are unrelated. Some OOCness, insanity, and dark themes. Sometimes not. It depends. Read away!
1. Twisted Emotions

YD: Hi… this is apology for the lack of updates…

HS: Finals are killing me…

Rating: T

* * *

**Twisted Emotions**

Jounouchi Katsuya walked down the street, hands in his pockets. His father was drunk again and Jou did not want to go back there. He shivered, having only a thin coat to cover him. He kept walking, trying to keep himself warm. Normally, Jou would stay the night at one of his friends' houses. But Honda was out and Jou didn't have his key. Yuugi had his own problems without the added burden of Jou. Even though Yuugi hid it, Jou could see right through his façade.

The duelist shivered violently as the wind picked up. He hurried over the park where he would stay when he had nowhere else to go. Reaching his spot, Jou sat down and curled up, trying to conserve his body heat. He could see his breath coming out in small mists. A tear fell from his eyes. Surprisingly warm, it fell onto his hand.

A second later, another hand enveloped his. Gasping, Jou looked up. Their eyes met. He jerked his hand away and stood, refusing to be down when his tormentor was there.

"Come to kick me while I'm vulnerable?" Jou asked icily. Kaiba said nothing. Jou shivered violently and coughed.

"You've been crying." Jou opened his mouth to retort. He never got a word out. He felt lips attack his and Kaiba's tongue slide into his mouth. Jou's back was pressed against the tree. Kaiba's hands roamed Jou's body shamelessly.

Kaiba left his mouth and assaulted Jou's neck. A thought reached Jou's fogged mind.

"S-stop!" Kaiba paused for a second and resumed his ministrations. Jou shuddered but broke free from Kaiba's hold. Tears clouded his eyes. "You… you bastard!" Kaiba reached out for him, eyes trying to explain. Jou backed away, tears falling. "No! Don't touch me!"

"Jounouchi…"

Shivering forgotten, Jou ran from his rival. His tears stung his eyes as he ran from the other. Dimly, he could hear Kaiba yelling for him. Only one thought ran through his head.

_Kaiba stole his first kiss._

Sure, Jou had dated before. But he never kissed any of the girls. It just didn't feel right. When his friends had asked him how it went, Jou simply lied. No one suspected a thing.

Finally, he stopped. The adrenaline he was running on dispersed, leaving him cold and exhausted.

"What his then?" Jou jumped to his feet, thinking it was Kaiba. It wasn't. Bakura stood in the shadows with Ryou over his shoulder. "You'd better go. That High Priest will tear you the city looking for his dog."

"I'm not an animal!" Jou snarled.

"Whatever you say, baka inu," With a smirk, Bakura let the shadows surround him.

"Jounouchi!" Jou turned at the sound of his name. Kaiba was barely standing, hand against the wall, bracing himself. Jou's traitorous body yearned for the other's heat. Jou shivered and backed up until he hit the opposite wall.

_Trapped…_

Minutes passed in silence. Kaiba stood straight again, eyes emotionless. Jou coughed weakly and leaned against the wall, exposing his throat. Kaiba's resolve wavered.

"Would… would you like a place to stay for tonight?"

Jou hesitated. Even his enemy's house was better sleeping on the cold ground in the park. Against his better judgment, Jou agreed.

In the limo, Jou was curled up, still coughing and shivering. But his skin was burning with fever. His head hurt and he was all around miserable. Kaiba was opposite him, gripping the seat and looking anywhere but at the blond duelist.

"Seto… help me…" Jou cried weakly. Kaiba turned his eyes on him. The last thing Jou saw was the surprise in his eyes.

When Jounouchi came to, the first thing he felt was the pain. Gritting his teeth, he looked around. He saw two Advil pills next to a glass of water. Gratefully, he swallowed the pills. After a while, the pain receded. His sight cleared and Jou noticed someone was watching him.

As soon as the eyes noticed that Jounouchi was staring, the eyes ran off. The door slammed shut behind the mysterious person. Jounouchi ignored this and stretched. The action caused his shirt to ride up, exposing his stomach.

"You do that again and I will not be held responsible for my reaction." Immediately, Jou recoiled.

"You!" Panicked, Jou searched for an exit. Kaiba shut the door.

"I wish you would show a little more gratitude for the person who saved your sorry ass from freezing last night."

"Saved me? You practically stalked and assaulted me!" Jou backed up again, thinking this was way too familiar to last night. His back hit the wall. Kaiba's eyes glinted with dangerous edge.

"Are you accusing me of molesting you?" Kaiba stepped forward slowly, making Jounouchi's eyes dart nervously toward the door.

"Ye—" As Jou opened his mouth to respond, Kaiba attached himself to his lips. Way too familiar. But Jounouchi regained his senses faster than last night.

He pushed the other away harshly and tried to run for the door. Kaiba growled and grasped Jou's wrist. He winced as his arm was pulled backward. Similar to last night, Jou was pressed against the wall with Kaiba hovering above him.

"Do you feel nothing for me?"

"I…"

"You called me Seto last night. You begged for my help. I gave you that help and now here you are, afraid of me. I have a policy, Jounouchi." He raised his hand, as if to slap the other. Jounouchi flinched involuntarily, flashing back to his days with a drunken father. Flinching meant less glass in his skin. Instead, Jounouchi felt that hand stroking his neck. Jounouchi looked up in confusion.

"Kaiba?"

"I never touch someone that's afraid of me." Kaiba's eyes saddened as he said this. Then he let go of the duelist and backed off. "When you're recovered, you may leave. I will not keep you here." He said coldly. "Goodbye."

The door slammed shut. Oddly, this did not comfort the teen. Jounouchi slid to the floor and sat there stunned for the longest time.

After that, the two avoid each other the plague. Whenever they happened to see each other in the halls they did not trade insults. Jounouchi's friends immediately noticed something. But this was something they could not help with. Jounouchi needed to do this alone.

Days passed. The inevitable happened. Jounouchi's father got drunk again.

Jounouchi was once again wandering the streets of Domino City. He found himself wishing Kaiba would find him. But why would he care?

Somebody grasped his wrist and another hand covered his mouth. Instinctively, Jounouchi twisted and tried to break his captor's wrist. But his captor apparently knew how to defend against such an attack and Jounouchi found himself pinned against the wall.

"Get off of me!" Jounouchi yelled. Panic welled up inside him. He was helpless.

"I'm sorry." Jounouchi froze at the voice. Then he resumed his struggling tenfold.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kaiba groaned as Jounouchi kept squirming beneath him.

"I'm trying to talk to you, damn it! So stop moving and let me explain!" His voice sounded strained as he checked his self-control. Jounouchi stilled. He knew that tone and that blazing look in Kaiba's eyes. Involuntarily, he tried to push against the other to get him off.

It had the opposite effect. Kaiba moaned and pressed back. Fear welled up inside the blond duelist. There was no one around to help if Kaiba had his way. Driven by the lust clouding his mind, Kaiba started kissing the other's neck.

"Get off of me!" Fear laced his words. Kaiba immediately stopped. _I never touch someone that's afraid of me._

Kaiba backed away, repulsion clearly etched on his face. Jounouchi sank to the ground and curled up, shivering.

"I'm so sorry, Jounouchi. I…"

"Just leave me alone. Just leave me alone." Try as he might, he could not hold back his tears. Everything in his life was falling apart. His family was broken, his friends were distant, and now his lovelife was shot to hell.

When Kaiba touched him, Jou lashed out. His eyes were welled with tears and rage burned his heart. If he could not control his life, fine. But there was no way in hell he would allow someone to toy with him.

"Just keep away from me, damn it! Why are you doing this to me? Do you enjoy my torment?" Their positions were now switched. Kaiba winced as Jounouchi kept a firm grip on his wrist. All of Jounouchi's fear had been conveyed into white hot rage… directed towards Kaiba.

"You don't understand! I just…" he trailed off, leaving his thoughts unspoken.

"You what? Want to fuck me? It can't be anymore than that, can it? I'm just a pretty little toy to break and throw away, aren't I?" Jounouchi asked sarcastically. Tears dripped from his distraught brown eyes. His grip tightened on Kaiba's wrist.

"No!" Kaiba protested vehemently. "It's not that! I would never do that to you! I'd rather die!" Kaiba fell silent. Jounouchi frowned. His grip lessened somewhat.

"What do you mean by that? Don't lie to me. I'll know if ya do."

"I…" Kaiba hesitated. "Iloveyou."

"What?" Confused, Jounouchi slackened his grip, allowing Kaiba to jerk his wrist away and make a break for it. Stunned, he let the other go.

Jounouchi didn't know that Kaiba hadn't gone very far at all. Kaiba had only gone a few steps before he realized Joey wasn't chasing him a fit of rage. Joey was sitting there, completely stunned.

Hours later, Joey fell asleep, leaning against the cold brick and hugging himself to save the meager warmth left in his body. Kaiba watched him and slowly came forth. He wrapped his jacket around the sleeping teen and picked him up.

Jounouchi was way too light. Instinctively, Joey curled up against Kaiba's warmth, sighing softly. Kaiba grit his teeth and headed toward the limo he'd ordered to stay. Once he got back home, he laid Joey in his bed. All night, he watched Joey sleep. Several times, Kaiba reached out to touch him, only to stop and retreat.

He fell asleep on the bed next to Joey. Needless to say, Joey wasn't too ecstatic to wake up to Kaiba's arm encircling his waist and their lips inches from each other. But Joey couldn't move.

Kaiba's steady breathing and warmth soon lulled Jounouchi back to sleep. It was like this that Kaiba's little brother found them. At first, Mokuba was surprised. He had known that his older brother was in love – he just didn't know who. This was certainly an eye-opener. Mokuba decided to let the two sort it out for themselves once they awoke. He left the room as quietly as he came.

Kaiba awoke very refreshed and warm. He noticed how entangled the two had become over the course of the night. Kaiba glanced at the clock and winced. It was past noon already. He groaned and moved to get up.

Joey shivered immediately after Kaiba's heat was removed. Gently, Kaiba nudged the other to awake. When he did, Joey sat up in surprise, causing their bodies to meet. Kaiba gasped and gripped the bed sheets. He was half over Jounouchi.

"K-Kaiba?"

"Shut up." Kaiba leaned over Joey and kissed him hard. By then, his body was over Jou's. Joey tried to push the other away but Kaiba's pinned his arms to his sides.

"You brought this upon yourself." Kaiba whispered hoarsely into his ear. He pressed his lips against the blond hungrily. Joey kept trying to push the teen away but it only had the opposite effect. Kaiba pushed back and moaned slightly.

Kaiba left Jounouchi's lips and moved towards his neck. He laid his claim on the teen with a few love bites. Jounouchi whimpered pathetically, trying to break free. But he couldn't deny that he was enjoying the older teen's ministrations.

"Stop! Please, stop!"

"No. I've waited too damn long for this." He kissed the blond possessively. "You are mine and mine alone."

A knock sounded at the door, interrupting Kaiba's tirade. He growled but did nothing to get up and answer the door.

"Big brother?" The door opened and Mokuba gasped at what he saw. Kaiba turned lust-filled eyes towards his brother and uttered two words.

"Get out."

Kaiba had never been so harsh to his brother since the day Yuugi's Darker side Mind-Crushed him. Needless to say, Mokuba was concerned. He saw Jounouchi's helpless expression, pleading for help.

"Big brother, stop. Can't you see you're scaring Joey? Is this the way you want to gain his love? You never will if you forcibly take him!" Kaiba turned back to the scared teen beneath him and slackened his grip.

He saw Jounouchi's kiss-bruised lips and his fearful expression. And slowly, he let go of the other. As soon as Kaiba got off of the bed, Jounouchi curled up and hugged himself.

"I… I thought you… would really…try to…" He couldn't finish his sentence. He choked back a sob and shivered. Mokuba dragged his brother away, pushing him into the bathroom.

"Take a cold shower and don't come out until I'm done here." Jou heard Mokuba tell his brother quietly. He felt Mokuba touch his shoulder but he couldn't help flinching.

"Jounouchi… I'm truly, truly sorry for what my brother did to you. If I had known you have that much of an effect on him, I would've checked up on you guys sooner."

"S'not your fault," Jounouchi muttered.

"Jounouchi," Mokuba hesitated for a second. "Please give my brother a chance. He's not used to opening up to love."

"Mokuba… I don't know." He sighed. "I'm so confused. I want to hate him like always but my heart won't let me. Then he goes and tries to rape me. I don't know what to think anymore."

"Seto has never experienced love before. He wouldn't know how to act."

"You sound like you actually experienced it before."

"I haven't. But I have seen your friends." Jounouchi blushed at that.

"I didn't think it would be so obvious."

"It is, believe me." A knock on the bathroom door was heard, signaling Kaiba was through with his shower. Mokuba turned back to Jounouchi. "Give him a chance…"

Mokuba talked softly with his brother for a few seconds and pushed him towards Jounouchi, who was sitting on the bed, staring out the window.

Kaiba stood on the opposite side of the bed, not wanting to touch the other for fear the blond would reject him forever. Jounouchi knew who was behind him and gripped the edge of the bed so hard his knuckles turned white. The presence of Mokuba soothed him a little. His brother couldn't do anything as long as Mokuba was there.

"What do you think of me, Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked, barely audible.

"I think you're the most wonderful person I've ever met." Kaiba replied quietly.

Jounouchi swirled around and demanded, "What?" Kaiba winced. Mokuba hung his head in the background. If Jounouchi broke Seto's heart now, he knew his brother would never love again.

"Are you serious?"

"Do you hate me, Jounouchi?"

"No… I don't… Seto,"

"Do you love me?" Kaiba's eyes showed all the desperation he felt. Jounouchi felt strangely sad that he was so depressed. He glanced at Mokuba and smiled slightly.

"I'm getting there."

Kaiba smiled gratefully.

"I can live with that."

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

YD: I'm really sorry for not updating anything else. I _am_ trying.


	2. Freezing Waters

YD: This is dedicated to Anime WarriorSkye and Miriku-Yami's Queen of the Nile-Yami no Hikari. They were the only two that reviewed!

Rating: T

* * *

**Freezing Waters**

Yuugi gazed across the moon-less sky over the calm dark waters of the lake. He sighed and sat near the frigid water, not daring to touch the surface. His life had been hell for the past month or two. High school was ending and so was Yuugi's perfect life. The whole group was splitting up, all heading down their separate paths. Everyone was leaving or going to a college far away. Everyone… except Yuugi. He couldn't part from his grandfather, not when he was so old.

Even Yami was leaving his hikari behind. He was to study Egyptology in a college miles away from Domino. Jounouchi was traveling with Kaiba Seto to study business and advertising. Honda would leave for Tokyo to study law and attempt to become a lawyer. Otogi had already gone back to San Francisco to continue advertising his new game. Anzu left for New York after high school ended, determined to pursue her dream of becoming a dancer.

The more Yuugi pondered his predicament, the more miserable he became. Without his friends, Yuugi would be alone, with only his grandfather. Now, he loved his grandfather to bits but even then, he would be lonely. How he wanted to travel abroad and pursue his career as a doctor! But his grandfather's health was failing. He couldn't leave.

A chilling wind blew through the cloudless sky, prompting some of the water to blow towards Yuugi. He grit his teeth against the cold and stayed. The thin jacket did nothing to warm him. He didn't want to leave, not just yet.

A sudden careless thought flew through his mind. Would anyone care if he disappeared? Or would they carry on with their lives, too busy to notice? The very thought depressed him further. He curled up and started crying softly, forehead pressed against his knees. The tears made him colder, both inside and out. The wind continued blowing unrelentingly.

Before long, it grew too cold to cry any longer. Another dark thought gripped him. Could he try to disappear? Would anyone bother to come looking for him? Almost languidly, Yuugi uncurled and stood. His dim purple eyes gazed upon the churning waters of the freezing lake.

He bent down and removed his shoes, digging his toes into the ground. He wiped the tears that had frozen on his face away. On a whim, Yuugi stepped forward, toward the water.

Yuugi jumped back as soon as the water touched his feet. Forcing himself to relax, he stepped into the water again. He waited until his feet were numb until he stepped forward again. Little but little, Yuugi entered the freezing water. He sucked in a breath and completely entered the frigid water. As soon as the water closed above him, the precious oxygen in his lungs escaped. Forced to go resurface from lack of air, Yuugi kicked upwards.

He felt completely numb. Which, of course, he literally was. But it was more of an emotional feeling. He thought nothing of his friends or his grandfather. The lake may have been a holding cell for all his emotions. And Yuugi was drowning in it.

He went down once more, this time having a bit more control over his lungs. He opened his eyes in the darkness and quickly closed them, as the chilling waters stunned them. As soon as he broke for air, Yuugi noted that he was shivering. Lazily, a thought drifted through his mind. Could he just stay here and die of coldness? He quickly kicked the thought out of his mind. If he died, what would become of his grandfather?

Yuugi decided he was being selfish and swam back to the shore. There, he realized he was a fool. He had brought nothing because he had not planned on taking an idiotic dip in the lake. His clothes clung to his body, making him colder when the wind blew passed him. Cursing his idiocy, he grabbed his shoes and stopped suddenly. He felt eyes watching his every move.

Subtlety, Yuugi looked around. Seeing no one, he grew even more nervous. All his senses were on high alert and he could feel his heart thumping wildly in his ears. It was so loud he was sure his watcher could hear it.

Yuugi tried to act confident but the eyes watching him made him extremely jumpy. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Who's there?" Thankfully, none of Yuugi's fear leaked through his voice.

A shadow stepped out, but Yuugi could only dimly see their silhouette. He couldn't tell where the shadows ended and the person began. But he did see their eyes. Yuugi gasped and backed up.

"Why are you doing this? Don't think you can lie to me." Yuugi froze. He knew that voice all too well. Involuntarily, Yuugi stepped backwards again.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He retorted bitingly. Yuugi shivered, but not from cold. He wanted to run, run as fast as he could, away from the person in the shadows. But he couldn't.

"Why do you care?" Yuugi replied scathingly. His soul ached from hearing the other speak. His heartbeat reminded him how much life was hurting.

"You know that's not fair. I do care about you."

"You're sure not acting like it." Yuugi muttered to himself.

"Damn it, Yuugi! You're not being fair! Do you not realize how much it's hurting me as well to leave you?" The person in the shadows stepped towards Yuugi. His red eyes seemed as if they were _glowing_ from the rage so evident in his expression.

"No, Yami. Don't lie to me. I happen to possess your talent as well. You're happy that you're leaving me here, all alone. You're _ecstatic_ that you're going to school miles away from here, away from me!" Yami stalked forward. Yuugi knew he'd gone too far. He turned to run, dropping his shoes in the process.

"Yuugi! Damn it."

Yami's voice faded as Yuugi kept running. He never once looked back. He succeeded in getting away but he was colder than ever. He sneezed twice in a row and looked around.

"Shit," Yuugi mumbled. All around him were trees. He heard something far off to his left. And he knew exactly who it was. Ears straining to hear anything, Yuugi hid in the shadows. He was shivering and cold but he didn't want his Dark to find him.

"Yuugi, please. I'm sorry, all right? Damn it, Yuugi! What do you want from me?"

Yuugi shivered again. He tried to stop an oncoming sneeze but failed. Yami's voice stopped calling. Yuugi knew he was found. He felt eyes rake across his body. Yuugi wanted so badly to get away, to keep running. But he had no strength left in his frail body.

"When you sneeze, somebody's thinking of you." Yuugi opened his eyes and gazed blearily at his Dark's concerned demeanor.

"You can't help, Yami." Yuugi battled the darkness vainly. He swayed on his feet and Yami caught him quickly. Warmth invaded his senses. "No can help." The darkness won and Yuugi knew no more.

* * *

Yuugi awoke several times, each time seeing Yami watching him. But Yuugi drifted off again before Yami could say anything. It took three days for Yuugi to fully recover from the illness that had ravaged his body. Yuugi's weakened immune system did nothing to help. Yuugi had stopped eating, thereby weakening his immune system to the point where a minor cold could kill him.

Yuugi noticed that Yami wasn't watching him when he woke up. A soft cry escaped his lips. He should've known. Yami didn't care at all. He sank into the warmth of his bed. Someone moaned next to him. Startled, Yuugi pushed the warmth away. The sudden movement caused Yami to awaken. Yuugi could only watch as his Dark uncurled like a cat and glanced at him.

"Aibou," he greeted softly. Yuugi was speechless. His Dark was sleeping in _his_ bed. He kept staring at Yami uncomprehendingly. He barely noticed that the shirt on him was sliding off his shoulder. But he did see the hungry look that shone in Yami's cerise eyes.

"Yami," he started, "why are you looking at me like that?" Yami said nothing but he grabbed Yuugi and smashed his lips against his. When Yuugi tensed, Yami immediately pulled away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, aibou; I don't know what came over me." Yami hung his head in shame, awaiting Yuugi's harsh words. Yuugi was stunned, to say the least. A million questions raged within him, all wanting to be answered. Yuugi decided on the simplest one.

"Yami, what do you feel for me?"

"I… I love you…"

"Is that why you came after me that day at the lake?" Yuugi asked softly. He didn't want his Dark to leave. He never did.

"Yes," Yami paused. "I could hear your thoughts. You kept thinking about disappearing, aibou! And when you stepped into that lake, I thought… I thought you would really would!" Tears slipped from his eyes. Harshly, Yami brushed them aside.

"Yami," Yuugi gently wiped away some of the tears Yami missed. "It'll be all right."

"No it won't!" Yami sniffed. "You hate me and I'm leaving for college." Yuugi was silent.

"I never hated you. I can't. I love you too much." He caressed Yami's face lightly. Hearing those words from Yuugi's mouth, Yami pressed against his other desperately. A knock at the door interrupted them. Yami seemed like he was about to jump over the bed and sit in the vacant chair beside Yuugi but decided against it.

"Ah, I see that you're awake, Yuugi. You gave me quite a scare when Yami carried you home. Don't do that again, Yuugi." Yuugi's grandfather admonished gently.

"I'm sorry, jii-chan. I won't."

"Good boy," He looked at the two still in bed. "I will mind the shop today. You just regain your strength, all right?"

"Hai, jii-chan," Yuugi replied softly. Yami's hands were roaming across Yuugi's skin, distracting him. "I will." His grandfather smiled once more and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Yami!" Yuugi hissed. "Do you realize how infuriating you can be?" Yami smiled innocently.

"No," Yuugi was about to retort when Yami suddenly kissed him. He took advantage of Yuugi's momentary shock to deepen the kiss. Yuugi was breathless when Yami pulled away.

"Damn, Yami, I never knew you were such a good kisser." Yami smirked at the praise and the dazed look in Yuugi's eyes.

"Well, aibou, I think you are too." He smirked lightly and kissed him again. Yuugi leaned against his Dark, enjoying the attention allotted him.

"What are we going to do about this issue with colleges?"

"There is a well-known college that offers an excellent opportunity for medicinal majors…"

"But I would still be parted from you and jii-chan." Yuugi answered bitterly.

"Actually, aibou, that is not so. Rebecca is coming to Domino to finish her schooling. And with Rebecca, her grandfather will be here too. Jii-chan offered a place to stay and they will take care of him. The professor is a good man."

"What college are you talking about anyway?"

"…mine,"

"What? Are you serious?" Yuugi asked, hope shining in his eyes. Yami chuckled.

"Would I lie to you, aibou?" Yuugi's countenance immediately brightened. He wrapped his arms around Yami and kissed him lightly.

"So everything's going to be fine now?" Light and love danced in Yuugi's amethyst eyes, making him look heavenly. Yami looked tenderly at his partner. It was hard to believe that Yuugi almost killed himself three days previous.

"I believe it will be, aibou. I believe it will."

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

YD: There you go! Fluff and angst! What more could you ask for?

HS: (yawn) Bye now!


	3. Don't Go

YD: I got so sad watching the final duel on Youtube! It tore me up inside! So I had to write it my way to vent a few frustrations. **Spoiler Alert!**

HS: I do realize that Atem is gone. Don't remind me. **And don't flame me for giving away the final episode.** If you have not watched, do so before reading this if you don't want to spoil it.

YD: I went by the Japanese so some scenes might be different. I used the English subtitles here and wrote what they said. I'm sorry if you've heard otherwise but I just went by the subtitles.

Rated: T

* * *

**Don't Go**

_Come on, aibou_, Atem thought, as he watched his other half struggle with himself. Looking up with fierce determination shining in his eyes, Yuugi ordered Silent Magician LVL 5 to attack. The duel was over. Yuugi was the victor. Yuugi closed his eyes, unable to watch. Atem smiled slightly. His aibou had come a long way from the shy child he was when he solved the Puzzle.

As soon as Atem's life points fell to zero, the holograms disappeared. Yuugi sank to his knees cried. Atem approached his partner, sympathizing with him.

"I lost, aibou." Atem kneeled, putting a comforting hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "Stand up. How can a victor bow to the loser? If I were you, I wouldn't cry."

"I'm a coward." Yuugi replied, surprising Atem greatly. I always wanted to be as powerful as you are."

"You are not a coward." Atem retaliated firmly but not unkindly. "You have courage… courage of tenderness. That is what I learned from you. Aibou," Yuugi looked up into Atem's eyes, searching for any hint of a lie. Atem gripped Yuugi's shoulders, smiling lightly. "You have the courage of taking the challenge. That leads me in the right direction." He lifted his partner to his feet, hands still on the other's shoulders.

"Mou hitori no boku…"

"Don't call me that. I am no longer the other you." Yuugi gasped softly, meeting Atem's eyes briefly. "You are no one else but who you are. You are Mutou Yuugi. You are the only Mutou Yuugi in the world." Yuugi nodded in understanding.

The Eye on the doorway glowed, causing the occupants in the room to gasp. Aishizu allayed their fears by explaining.

"That is the Eye that guards the gate to the world of the dead. Because the Pharaoh lost the ceremonial battle, he must return. His soul has been here for 5000 years. Now, he will be greeted." Yuugi's friends gasped in realization. Atem was leaving them now.

"Pharaoh! Tell the Eye the Pharaoh's name!"

"My name is Atem!" Slowly the doorway opened, shining light on Atem. He took five steps before Yuugi's friends called out to him. Atem stopped, looking down but not turning.

"Wait, Yuugi!" Atem heard his – no – Yuugi's friends run up behind him. "Are you leaving?"

"You don't have to leave! Please don't go!" Honda pointed out, rubbing his eyes. The others winced, holding back tears. It crushed Atem inside when he heard Yuugi's sob.

"Mou hitori no Yuugi… Atemu… Is this really the right way? I understand… But it will take you away from us. I don't know what that means. You are our partner… and now you're leaving us. Why? Why do you have to go?" Anzu stopped, unable to say more. She rubbed her eyes, crying softly.

Atem pondered her words and looked behind him. Everyone was watching him, watching what he would do. Did he really have a choice? He was defeated… and his soul was set free. But did it mean he really had to leave? He glanced at Aishizu. She shook her head slightly and smiled.

"Aibou," Atem called. Yuugi stepped forward.

"Atemu…" Tearfully, he embraced his other half, clinging to him. Tears made the shirt Atem was wearing darken. Atem looked surprised for a second before hugging Yuugi back with just as much vigor.

"I… I want to ask you something, aibou." Yuugi loosened his grip on Atem a fraction, waiting. "Answer me truthfully," The others looked on in confusion. Atem was talking too softly for them to hear. But Jounouchi had a feeling he knew what Atem was about to do.

"Ore no turn," Atem whispered. _My turn, aibou, it's my move._ He ran his fingers through Yuugi silky locks, so much like his own. Atem leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against the other. Yuugi gasped into the kiss, but Atem didn't deepen the kiss, though he wanted to very much. Soon, Yuugi overcame the initial shock and pressed back desperately.

They broke apart after what seemed like an eternity. Yuugi sighed happily. They others just stared, wondering what the hell just happened. Aishizu hid a smile. The Pharaoh had chosen. Now, he could finally live happily.

"Boku no turn," Yuugi said softly, taking the initiative. He smiled and kissed his other half. It was Atem's turn to gasp. Yuugi did take the chance and deepened the fiery kiss. Atem gripped Yuugi waist, pulling him closer.

Jounouchi whistled, alerting the two that they were not alone. Yuugi had the decency to blush, hiding his face in Atem's jacket. Atem merely smirked, holding Yuugi possessively.

"What about the gate?" Honda asked. Aishizu stepped forward. Yuugi looked up, wondering whether Atem was allowed to stay.

"Because the Pharaoh lost, his soul was set free. But that doesn't mean he has to go back. He's chosen to stay here, a separate entity, unbound to the Puzzle. If he had lost, then the Pharaoh would have to stay here, forever bound to the Puzzle." She turned to the couple still holding each other.

"Are you sure this is your choice? Once you choose, there is no going back." Atem looked at the gate, still radiating light and back at his partner. Yuugi's eyes were unreadable, wanting Atem to make his own choice.

"There is no choice, Aishizu. My place is with Yuugi… forever." He sealed his promise with a gentle yet passionate kiss. Anzu looked on, jealous rising. She quickly squashed the feeling. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was those two. Anzu knew that she and Atem could never happen.

"So be it," Aishizu replied solemnly. A small twinkle in her eyes betrayed her real feelings. She was infinitely happy that Atem had chosen to stay. Watching them duel before, she realized that Yuugi harbored feelings deeper than friendship.

As if knowing what was going on, the gate started closing. Atem watched it, holding Yuugi tightly. Yuugi didn't mind; he held Atem just as fiercely, knowing what Atem was giving up. The light faded and Atem loosened his grip.

"Aibou," Atem kissed Yuugi again, seeking reassurance. Yuugi was more than happy to comply, letting Atem dominate the kiss as he so needed. A rumbling sound broke the kiss, as they both turned to look at the source.

"The Sennen Items!" Yuugi shouted. The Items dropped away, along with the Stone. Jounouchi jumped up and dragged the two away.

"Yuugi! Atemu! Come on!"

"We can't stay here!" Yuugi's grandfather yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" Mokuba suggested, turning to run. The others quickly followed the Kaiba brothers, as the walls of the tomb collapsed around them.

"Hurry!"

In their haste, they didn't see Shadi's spirit watching them out. Once they were out, they watched the dust clear, staring into the tomb that collapsed.

"The Sennen Items have done their job. That door will not be opened again."

"Yes," Atem whispered. He clung to Yuugi, holding him possessively. Yuugi comforted him by gently caressing Atem's face, whispering words of love. Atem relaxed in his Light's hold, constantly nuzzling his neck.

"Can we go home now?" Jounouchi asked. "I'm hungry." Everyone immediately fell on the ground as the result of an anime fall. Jounouchi looked around at the twitching limbs of his friends.

"What? What did I say?"

"I agree with Jounouchi-kun. Let's go home." Otogi said, being the first to recover. The others soon got up too, Yuugi having the most difficulty. Atem was attached to him and refused to let go.

"Atemu, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere." He pressed light kisses on Atem's face, lingering on Atem's lips. Atem sighed and pressed back, calming down enough to be content with holding Yuugi's hand.

"I love you, aibou."

"I love you too, Atemu."

A year passed and Yuugi and Atem's relationship flourished. Atem looked happier than he ever had before. He barely thought of what would've happened had he chosen to leave.

Atem waited nervously at the game shop's front door. He kept fingering the velvet box in his pocket. He was so afraid. Every time he thought about it, a jolt of fear struck him. He knew Yuugi was faithful but it didn't stop him from thinking that someone better would come along and take him away. The very thought of Yuugi leaving him broke his heart.

"Please accept me… But how do I tell him?"

"Tell me what?" It seemed Yuugi had snuck up on him. Atem smiled and gathered his lover into his arms.

"I love you, aibou. And whatever your answer may be, I will always love you."

"Wha—" Atem pressed a finger to Yuugi's lips, effectively silencing him. Slowly, Atem kneeled on one knee and reached into his pocket. He saw Yuugi raised a hand to cover his gasp. "Aibou… Yuugi, will you do the honor of marrying me?" Atem opened the black velvet box, revealing an opal inlaid with gold on a silver band. Atem knew that Yuugi thought diamonds cold and unfeeling.

"Yuugi, you need to say something." Atem pleaded. His hands were shaking from the impending refusal he thought would come. Yuugi's – no – their friends and a small crowd had gathered, watching the two.

"Yes," Yuugi whispered. He hugged Atem, tears of joy falling from his eyes. "I love you, Atemu." Atem sighed in relief and slipped the ring on Yuugi's finger.

"I love you." The crowd clapped wildly as Atem kissed his fiancé. Their friends dispersed the crowd and left to give the two some privacy.

The two snuggled on their shared bed, Yuugi in Atem's lap. Yuugi kept glancing at his ring and smiling. Atem suddenly harbored an extreme jealousy for the ring. He decided to shift Yuugi's attention to himself.

He reached out and gripped Yuugi's chin gently, turning his double to face him. Atem smirked before ravishing Yuugi's mouth. Yuugi moaned and forced Atem backwards. Atem lay on the bed with Yuugi above him, grinning.

"You have no idea how strongly you affect me, Mou hitori no boku." Atem gasped as Yuugi's breath ghosted over his ear. Yuugi licked the lobe and moved to his neck.

"Nnng… Yuugi…" Yuugi smirked against Atem's neck, knowing full well where his weak points were. "Aibou… please," Atem arched his hips into Yuugi's, moaning at the contact.

"Atemu…" Yuugi licked Atem's pulse point, eyes completely clouded with lust and love. Atem growled slightly and flipped their positions. He looked down on Yuugi with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Want you… Only you… Always you…" Yuugi whispered.

"Always, aibou," Atem kissed his lover fiercely, prying Yuugi's lips apart. His fingers darted across Yuugi's shirt, removing it without breaking the heated kiss. He ripped Yuugi's belt through the loops, not caring if he tore it. Yuugi paused only to relieve Atem of his shirt.

Their time together seemed short. Atem lay next to his spent lover, satiated. Yuugi kissed his other half and snuggled into his warmth.

"Love you, Mou hitori no boku,"

"I love you too, aibou." Yuugi fell asleep beside him, leaving Atem to his thoughts. Yuugi's soft breathing and steady heartbeat soon lulled him into a peaceful trance. "I'm so glad I stayed…"

"Yeah, Atem… me too," Yuugi whispered next to him, obviously not asleep. "You didn't think I'd forgotten, did you?"

"No," Atem caressed Yuugi's cheek, smiling softly. He kissed Yuugi softly. "Thank you, aibou, for loving me."

"Always," Yuugi replied, nuzzling his lover. "I love you."

"I love you too." Atem smiled at the one in his arms. "Rest your soul; I will watch over you." Yuugi yawned cutely and nodded, falling asleep listening to Atem's heartbeat. Atem himself soon followed. They slept in each other's warm and comforting embrace, dreaming of eternity together. As it should be.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

YD: The one that was supposed to be here, another Puzzleshipping one, still has not been completed. Sorry for the delay.

HS: (watches sad parts of Yuugiou again) So SAD! (cries) Review please!


	4. Invisible

YD: I got this idea from reading, _The Schwa Was Here_ by Neal Shusterman. If you haven't read it, you should. It's a good book.

HS: **This is an AU,** so a bunch of stuff that happened in the canon didn't happen here. Don't say I didn't warn you.

YD: Also, I couldn't decide whether to end this happily or sadly. So I wrote both! The first ending is quite depressing but the alternate ending is more of a "happily ever after" sort of thing. **You decide which ending to read. **Basically, this is a fanfic to prove that your life can change with one single choice.

**Rated M for extreme cruelty, using of stereotypes, and adult situations.** (lime) Oh yes… I must mention I was out of my mind when I wrote this… well, even more than usual and listening to some depressing stuff. And my vocabulary chose today to insert words I've never used in my stories before. No, not 'bad' words. And I will not warn you when there is an adult situation. Sorry, it messes up the flow of the story. **Read at your own risk.**

**

* * *

**

**Invisible**

Yuugi stood in the shadows, invisible to all. Even if he stood in the middle of the crowded hall wearing a Smokey the Bear suit and singing the theme song to Barney, he doubted anyone would notice. Yuugi was one of those invisible people who were always there yet never seen.

For as long as Yuugi could remember, he was always overlooked and forgotten. Even his grandfather sometimes forgot about him. Yuugi blamed the old age that was steadily getting to his grandfather. It was easier to think of it that way.

Owing to his natural invisibility, Yuugi noticed that the cheerleaders seemed more hyped up that usual. That could only mean one thing. A new student was here and he/she was either a jock or cheerleader.

Minutes later, he knew why the cheerleaders were so hyper.

Walking down the hall like a King, Atemu Yami appeared. The Lord of Duel Monsters, the King of Games, now attended Domino High. He was now the ultimate catch. A new fan club would probably be started in honor of him.

Yuugi's eyes narrowed as he mouthed 'pathetic'. More people to torment him, just what he needed now.

Atemu Yami was not a normal, average person. He picked up a few talents, like the ability to see something that usually can't be seen. It had helped him a lot in Duels. He could see plans forming in his opponent's eyes.

So unlike many others, Atemu saw Yuugi. It a fleeting glance before Yuugi disappeared right before him. But the glimpse afforded Atemu a view of hate-filled violet eyes. Wonder struck him. The hate was strange. What had he done to the violet-eyed boy?

First period was even stranger. No one seemed to notice the violet-eyed one. Atemu himself was hard-pressed to see him. The blue walls seemed to camouflage the other quite thoroughly.

"Atemu-san, sit yourself at one of the empty desks back there." At first glance, Atemu saw two empty desks in the back. But as he started toward it, someone seemed to appear in one. It was the violet-eyed one that had looked at him so hatefully before. He seemed to be playing with a necklace and seemed miles away from the classroom.

"There is only one empty desk, sensei."

"Really?" She glanced around. "There are two empty desks back there. I see it quite clearly."

Yuugi was startled out of his stupor. Someone had noticed him! And it was the new kid, no less. He sighed heavily and started waving his hand wildly, letting go of his necklace. Of course, no one noticed.

"Sensei! I'm right here!" That seemed to draw some attention to him, however minimal it was. It was the teacher's turn to look startled.

"Mutou-san," She looked quite confused. "Atemu-san, please go sit next to Mutou-san." She looked back and saw nothing… again. Yuugi had just disappeared.

Atemu fared no better. It seemed Yuugi had just vanished right in front of him. How did he do that? Instead of looking into it, Atemu shrugged it off and forgot about him. Oddly enough, once Atemu forgot about him, he didn't remember anything about him.

Yuugi just sat there, slack-jawed. The new kid had actually seen him! He sighed audibly, hoping someone would turn around and notice him. No such luck. Everyone had forgotten him. Soon, Atemu would too. It was just a matter of time.

Yuugi was right. After less than a week, Atemu joined the basketball team. Though he wasn't tall, he dominated the court. Once again, Yuugi found himself alone and completely invisible.

He sat in his favorite tree, reading _Alas, Babylon_, an apocalyptic novel. The basketball team played on the court while the cheerleaders practiced their annoying cheers. A few students were smoking along the wall of the school, hidden from prying eyes. There was a reason Yuugi loved the certain spot so much.

He could see everyone and observe their pathetic lives. And, this tree's branches were shaped in a way where he could sit comfortably. He closed his book and leaned back, sighing.

"Another day in the life of a ghost," he murmured. The basketball team stopped and wandered over to sit under the shade. Some drifted off to light up with the other students against the wall.

"Hey, Atemu! Who you gonna take to the dance?" Atemu looked startled at the question.

"Why? You asking me out, Jounouchi-kun?" Atemu asked, winking. Jounouchi mock punched him.

"You wish. Aren't 'cha gonna take that Mazaki girl? She's the head cheerleader and you're the playmaker. It fits, ya know?"

"I dunno. She's sorta clingy." Yuugi scoffed above them. Mazaki Anzu used to be his childhood friend before his invisibility had driven her away. As a cheerleader, she believed hanging out with losers makes you a loser.

"Hey, she's big." Jounouchi made an obscene gesture at his chest. Atemu must've thought it hilarious, as he cracked up. Yuugi itched to jumped down and scare the shit out of the jocks. He wanted to find another _quiet_ place to read.

"I have a proposition for ya, Atemu-sama."

"Yeah?" Atemu looked wary. Jounouchi was infamous for his harsh bets. He almost always won.

Jounouchi leaned in and whispered into Atemu's ear. Yuugi couldn't catch any of it. Atemu accepted by shaking Jounouchi's hand.

"A thousand yen it is, then, Jounouchi-kun,"

Yuugi had no idea what was to happen to him.

Maybe it was only a fluke but first period, Atemu saw him. He was reading _Alas, Babylon _again. Atemu strode over like he owned the world and plucked the book from Yuugi's hands. Yuugi's surprise at being noticed melted into anger.

"Give me my book back!" He demanded sharply.

Atemu concentrated on the other's eyes before he could completely see Yuugi. The next instant, Yuugi would disappear so Atemu wanted to know what he looked like before he did.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Atemu asked point blank. Yuugi was instantly suspicious.

"Why?"

"I'm offering you a chance at popularity; a chance at being visible. If I were you, I would jump at this chance. Besides, I don't have a date."

"You are the 'hottest catch' since you've came here. Why you would even stoop to my level escapes me. Go bother someone else. Now give me my book back." Yuugi replied irritably. He wasn't a fool. Something was amiss and Yuugi wanted no part in it.

"You'll regret that." Atemu ground out before retreating to his desk. He threw the book to Yuugi who caught it and glared. Typical jock… thinking everyone was stupid and an ever-faithful follower of their sport.

Days passed and Atemu did not trouble Yuugi again. Still, Yuugi avoided the other. Jocks tended to hang out in groups... which would mean more pain if Atemu was mad enough. But when Atemu never tried to take revenge, Yuugi calmed down a bit.

He really shouldn't have. Atemu cornered him after the last bell rang. He literally dragged Yuugi into an empty room and closed the door. Yuugi's eyes hardened with hatred.

"What do you mean by this?" he hissed, clutching his books to him. Atemu did not answer. He stepped forward while Yuugi stepped back until Yuugi had no space left. Atemu trapped the other against the wall, preventing him from moving at all. Yuugi's eyes widened fearfully. He wasn't a fool. He knew when something was getting out of hand.

"Get off of me, you sick bastard!" Atemu's body was pressing into his, making the jock moan from the heat. Yuugi struggled valiantly against the other but Atemu slapped him with the back of his hand to make him stop. It worked… for a while, at least.

"Stupid lowlife," he growled, voice different. He could very well see the fear in the other's violet eyes. And with Yuugi's body against his, Atemu could see him quite clearly.

"What do you want with me?" Yuugi asked, voice not betraying any fear. His eyes told a different story, however.

Atemu leaned closer, and whispered in Yuugi's ear, "This," He pressed his lips against Yuugi, surprising him greatly. He regained his senses and turned his head, breaking the disgusting kiss. He spat at Atemu, fear in his eyes replaced with hatred. Atemu wiped the spittle away and stared at his captive with a feral look in his eyes.

"Bastard!" He continued his struggles and was slapped again. Atemu looked at the hate-filled eyes that glared at him and kissed him again. He held the other's wrists at his sides and ravaged his mouth. Yuugi couldn't break away from the kiss. Tears slipped down his cheeks. He hated being in this kind of position. He felt so helpless, so useless, completely out of control. Hatred welled inside him.

Atemu parted only after his breath had completely left him. He observed the tears and the kiss-bruised lips on Yuugi's pale face.

"Will you consent to go to the dance with me now?" He asked. Yuugi glared with all the hatred he could muster in his small body.

"Go to hell, you stupid jock. I'll never go anywhere with you!" Even from his helpless position, Yuugi was still determined not to give in.

"Well, I guess I get to claim my consolation prize." He kissed the other again, much to Yuugi's disgust and wedged a knee between Yuugi's legs.

Once the horrifying truth crossed Yuugi's mind, fear and hate flashed through him. "Stop it!" Despite Atemu's warmth, Yuugi suddenly felt very cold. He could feel Atemu smirking against his skin.

Atemu stepped back, letting Yuugi sink to the floor. Inwardly, he seethed. But his face was blank as he stared into Atemu's triumphant eyes.

"You sure you don't want to go to the dance with me?"

"Go to hell," he paused, as if considering Atemu request. "My answer will never change." Atemu glared.

"We'll see, shrimp." The derogatory nickname struck a chord within the teen. He rose slowly, never breaking eye contact with the foolish jock.

"Say that again." He ordered, voice icily smooth. Atemu simply smirked again.

"Pathetic, weak, worthless shrimp," he taunted. He never expected Yuugi's fist swing towards him. Thanks to the element of surprise, the fist wasn't blocked or stopped; it hit its intended target dead on…

Atemu stepped backward, clutching his cheek in pain. Yuugi's eyes showed nothing but hate. The rage that burned within him had reared its ugly head and struck. Yuugi took advantage of the pause to grab his books and run. He wasn't stupid. Atemu was stronger, faster, and now probably furious. So Yuugi kept running and never looked back.

Atemu sank to the floor, listening to Yuugi's footsteps die away. Half of him wanted to follow the brat and beat the shit out of him; the other half couldn't blame him for what he just did.

Atemu wasn't a bad person. He was quite nice and a loyal friend… but no one bothered to get close enough to him to really know him. The basketball team was just a distraction. Atemu was really a very lonely person. All the girls he dated were too clingy. They all wanted him because of his fame. No one wanted him for him.

Ironically, first period was his salvation. It provided Atemu a chance to make Yuugi fall madly in love with him. It was a project on history and weirdly enough, Atemu was assigned Egypt. The teacher paired off students. Some groaned; some cheered. Yuugi was one of the many that groaned. Atemu merely smirked to himself.

Yuugi glared at Atemu and chose not to comment on his smirk. "We'll have to do this project somewhere. It can't be my house and it certainly will not be yours. We'll just have to meet somewhere public. How about the library, today at five?" Atemu nodded his assent.

"I look forward to doing this project with you." He said coolly. The bell rang, saving Yuugi the agony of answering. He merely glared and gathered his things, pointedly ignoring the aggravating jock.

At the library, the two were secluded and surround with books on the extensive history of Egypt. Yuugi was engrossed in a book about grand lives of Pharaohs while Atemu lounged about, having no love for books or reading. Yuugi kept writing down little facts on a dark green notebook. When he looked up and didn't see Atemu, he assumed he was looking for more books. But when he noted the pile of books around them, he knew something was up. Yuugi wasn't a fool; he knew someone was here, distracting Atemu. And frankly, it irked him to no end.

"Damn jock," he muttered to himself, marking his place in the book. He heard hushed voice chatting about the upcoming high school dance. One was Atemu's baritone, the other Yuugi recognized as Jounouchi, another idiotic jock.

Times like these, Yuugi took advantage of his invisibility. He didn't even need to hide but he did anyway. Atemu always seemed to see him. Whether it was a fluke or his invisibility wearing off, Yuugi did not know. But he was determined to figure it out.

"So, the bet still on?"

"After that dance, you'll owe me a thousand yen."

"You sound confident."

"I am."

"So have you chosen your victim?"

"I have."

"Great! Tell me who it is."

"No. You will find out at the dance, like everyone else." Yuugi heard Jounouchi whine pathetically, like the stupid dog he was.

"Aw, come on! I won't tell a soul!" Atemu scoffed indifferently.

"If I told you, Honda-kun would mysteriously know too. The cheerleaders would know. The entire fucking population in Domino High would know. No, I refuse to tell you. Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to that little violet-eyed wonder."

"Who?" Jounouchi never did get his question answered. Atemu had left and so had Yuugi.

By the time, Atemu was back at the table, Yuugi was there. His form flickered in and out of focus in front of Atemu but he could make out two hating eyes glaring at him.

"Have you even read one book?" Yuugi ground out, trying to remain civil. He was seething and Atemu would be a harmless pile of ashes if looks could burn. Unfortunately, looks don't burn. So Atemu was spared being zapped into a pile of ashes.

"I don't need books." Atemu answered haughtily. "I know everything there is to know about Egypt. After all, I was born there."

"Your foolish pride is quite the detriment. I hope your idiocy does not ruin my chances for a good grade."

It took Atemu five seconds to realize that Yuugi had just insulted him. By then, Yuugi was exasperated. The stupid jock stalked up to the other and slapped him. Oddly, it was the same place Yuugi had punched the other before. What goes around comes around.

Yuugi glared fiercely at Atemu. He packed his things and took three of the books with him. Atemu stood there, blinking stupidly.

"We'll continue this project somewhere else." Yuugi ordered coldly. He left the Duel King standing these, gaping like a fish.

"By Ra, I admire this kid!"

Two days later, Atemu found Yuugi sitting in his tree, reading _The Golden Compass_. Their project was still unfinished and was due very soon. Yuugi had been doing the entire project by himself, without Atemu's interference. Needless to say, Atemu was pissed.

Yuugi noticed Atemu first while the other looked around, trying to find him. Yuugi rolled his eyes and jumped out of the tree, startling Atemu, thereby making him jump backwards. Yuugi resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.

"What do you want?"

"Other than you consenting to attend the dance with me?"

"Bastard," Yuugi snarled, "my answer is still the same. Now if you don't mind, I've got a book to finish." Atemu reached out and seized Yuugi's wrist.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" Atemu replied scathingly. "I'm the King of Games." Yuugi sighed.

"Well, _your highness_, I think you're an idiot doesn't think at all. Now if you deem it worthy, let go." Yuugi seethed. His patience was wearing thin and the stupid jock wasn't helping things either. Why couldn't he just completely ignore Yuugi like everyone else did?

"I will not." Atemu replied evenly. Yuugi scowled darkly. "Not until you agree to come over to my house and finish the project together," Yuugi pondered the strange request but decided Atemu could do no harm.

"Fine," Atemu released the other's wrist. Almost instantly, Yuugi faded from sight, even though he was still standing right in front of the other. Scowling again, Yuugi walked away. He blended right into the scenery.

The basketball sauntered over and dragged Atemu to the courts. They started a four on four game that ended 10 to 8, with Atemu's team winning. Once the others left, Jounouchi confronted Atemu.

"So how's the bet coming along? Am I going to take 1000 yen from you?"

"No, you're not!" Atemu snapped irascibly. "He's warming up to me."

"_He_?" Jounouchi asked, stunned.

"Yes, he. You never said it had to be a girl."

"Well, I assumed you were straight!" Atemu glowered at the blond. Jounouchi flinched from the harshness in his expression.

"I'm bi, got a problem with that?"

"No, I just didn't expect it." Jounouchi raised his hands, signaling defeat. He didn't want to fight with the King of Games. He always won.

The day dragged on and on and on and on… When the last bell rang, Atemu jumped out of his seat and ran out the door. The project was due Monday. That gave the two a little less than three days to complete the damned thing.

"Mondays, why must it be a Monday? I hate Mondays." Atemu muttered to himself as the Friday crowd rush parted for him. He was practically royalty in this school. Why shouldn't the population bow to him?

Yuugi was outside, reading again. Everyone passed by him without a second glance, talking about what they were going to do over the weekend. Atemu almost passed him too. Had it not been for Yuugi calling him, he would have walked by without a second thought.

"Let's get this over with." Atemu gripped Yuugi's hand, not wanting to lose sight of him… again.

Atemu practically dragged the other to his limo, pushing people out of the way at the same time. No one noticed Yuugi all the while, which was kind depressing for the smaller teen. No one likes being completely ignored.

The limo ride was incredibly silent. The vastness of the limousine did not surprise Yuugi. After all, Atemu was the King of Games. Of course he would be rich enough to buy things afforded to only the powerful. Yuugi sighed. If he were rich, maybe people could see him.

Atemu vigilantly kept watch on Yuugi. But it seemed Yuugi's dark clothes blended with the interior of the limousine, making it difficult to see him.

"You know, you're the first who hasn't ignored my existence."

"What?"

"Ever since I've moved here, I've been completely ignored. At first, I read nothing from it. But when the teachers started looking over me too, I knew I was cursed." Yuugi shook his head and sighed. "I know you're going to leave too. My grandfather will soon. It's only a matter of time until the entire world forgets me. Sometimes, I think it would be better if I just disappeared."

Atemu said nothing. What could be said? He barely knew Yuugi and at times, forgot him too. Nothing he said would mean anything. Yuugi gave a dry chuckle.

"You've probably forgotten me right now." Yuugi paused. "At least being invisible gave me a chance to live. Bullies could never see me. I could blend in so easily. So I kept living… Well, as alive anyone can be without disappearing completely." Tears fell from Yuugi's eyes. "All I ever wanted was a friend, someone who could see me perfectly. I used to dream about meeting such a person. But as the years passed, it became clear my dream would never come true."

Atemu stared. Could be really hurt this person? He didn't even deserve any more pain. But a bet was a bet and he had to follow through.

"My worst fear is one day, I'll wake up and I won't exist. If I just faded from the mind of everyone who's seen me, would I fade away too? Would anyone bother to mourn or miss me? It's just like that saying about the tree in the forest. If a tree falls and no one's around to hear it, then it never was really there." Yuugi gave a shuddering sigh. "You would never know how it feels to be invisible. You're famous. Everyone loves the King of Games. Everyone wants to date the King of Games. I envy you."

Atemu swore Yuugi's form flickered in front of him. Could a person really disappear? Gently, he moved Yuugi into his arms. Atemu had no idea what he was doing. His reputation would crash and burn if anyone saw him. Yuugi didn't seem to mind though. His hands gripped Atemu's jacket in a death-grip and let the tears fall. There was no way to stop them.

Suddenly realizing who was holding him, Yuugi pushed Atemu away, harshly brushing his tears away. Atemu obediently backed away. The rest of the ride was quiet as Yuugi stared out the window, silently wiping his tears away.

They spent the entire day working on the project. By the time they were done, it was very late. The sun had set had darkness had fallen. Yuugi sighed. It was entirely too late for him to walk home. Even though his was invisible, he didn't want to take any unnecessary chances. But where would he go?

"Uh… Yuugi, would you like to stay the night? My parents are never home so you're welcome to do so." Yuugi smiled gratefully.

"If it's not too much trouble,"

"Of course not. Would you like to call home and tell someone?" Atemu held out a phone for Yuugi to grab.

"Thank you," Yuugi called the game shop and left a message, as his grandfather was probably sleeping. Atemu directed Yuugi a spare bedroom, across from Atemu's own room.

"Good night," Yuugi whispered. Atemu blinked. Yuugi had disappeared from sight again.

"Good night," They parted and went into their separate rooms. Yuugi found a black silk pajama lying on the bed. He smiled to himself. Atemu had probably laid it out for him. He changed and made himself comfortable on the large bed.

"He'll probably regret everything he did tomorrow morning." Yuugi sighed. He rolled over and soon fell asleep, despite all his gloomy thoughts.

Atemu was startled awake by a distant cry. When it didn't repeat itself, Atemu slowly drifted off. But he heard it again later. And the sound seemed to be coming from the room across from his. At first, Atemu pondered as to why there would be a noise in the room across from his if there was no one there. Then he remembered Yuugi was there. Springing from bed, Atemu ran to Yuugi's room.

"Please, no! Don't leave! No!" Yuugi fitfully tossed and turned, tears falling from his closed eyes. Atemu stood there for second, unsure as of what to do. But he climbed onto the bed and tried to rouse the other.

"Yuugi, wake up. Everything's fine. Yuugi!" Atemu continued shaking the other until cloudy amethyst irises revealed themselves. Without knowing who was comforting him, Yuugi clung to his support and cried.

"So dark, so dark," Yuugi clutched at Atemu's pajamas, shaking furiously.

"It's okay, Yuugi." Atemu reached over and flipped the light on. "See, it's not dark. It's safe." Gradually, Yuugi's intense shaking stopped. He realized who he was holding and let go, blushing profusely. He immediately missed Atemu's comforting warmth.

"I… I'll just go now…" Atemu reluctantly let go of Yuugi and left the room. Yuugi shivered, hugging himself. He felt something terrible had happened. But it was only a dream. Only a dream.

He got up and turned on the radio. He turned to his favorite station that played soft rock. Yuugi wished that he had the foresight to bring his iPod. All his Rascal Flatts songs were on it. He sighed and got back into bed. Turning slightly, he saw the digital clock, green digits announcing the time. Yuugi sighed. It was only 2 AM.

Atemu stood outside Yuugi's door, listening to Yuugi's breathing and the music. He was furious at himself. He almost offered to stay there with the other teen. Could he be… falling for the invisible teen? Inconceivable.

He returned to his room and lied down on the bed, hands behind his head. Yuugi was merely a pawn. He was nothing. He was just an invisible nerd that was never noticed. If Atemu stooped to Yuugi's level, he would be rejected and scorned. But there was a chance that he would be accepted. After all, he was the playmaker of the basketball team, the most important player. He sighed. The food chain was a dangerous place. It was better for both if Atemu just ignored the feeling. It would pass away soon enough.

Morning could not come fast enough for Yuugi. He said a quick goodbye to Atemu and left in a hurry. But he didn't get far. Atemu grabbed his wrist after he had stepped out the door.

"Would you like a ride? You would get home faster that way. It'll be safer too." Atemu's firm look told Yuugi he would not take no for an answer. Reluctantly, he consented.

Again they were silent in the limo. Yuugi kept hoping Atemu would not bring up the subject of his nightmare. Unfortunately, it seemed some deity hated him.

"Do you get nightmares often?" Yuugi glanced at Atemu, wanting very much to tell him off. But this was a jock. Tell off a jock and the next day everyone in the school knows and hates you. It was social suicide.

"I get them all the time. Every night I'm afraid to sleep for fear of what I'll dream of. It's horrible. I've trained myself to function on three, maybe four hours of sleep a day. Sometimes I catch a few naps during break. You're the first person other than my grandfather to know this." He chuckled dryly. "The whole population will probably know by Monday."

"You're not going to beg me not to reveal your secret?"

"Beg? Ha, you must be joking. I can't ban you from doing anything. You'll probably do it to spite me. I can't trust anyone with my secrets. The only person who knows me is my journal. And it can't even talk to me." He laughed humorlessly.

"Don't you have any friends?" Yuugi glared at Atemu.

"My friends are books and my journal. Other than that, I have no one."

"I'm sorry."

"Of course you are," Yuugi replied sarcastically. "And I own the world." Atemu scowled to himself. He was no closer to his goal than before. The dance was only a few weeks away. Maybe he should just choose another person. No. Atemu never refused a challenge. Jounouchi would learn that the hard way.

"Sir, there is a problem."

"What?"

"I cannot get past the police roadblock."

"Roadblock?" Atemu glanced at Yuugi's worried face. "Stay here; we'll see what's going on." He grabbed Yuugi's hand and pulled him from the limo. Once outside, he let go. The police say Atemu there, not Yuugi. It seemed Yuugi's choice of clothing, black, had blended right in with the car behind him.

"What are you doing here? You have no business here." A gruff policeman interrogated. While Atemu kept talking to the police about what happened, Yuugi slipped past them all. Once he went under the yellow tape he let out an audible sob. His grandfather lay dead on the pavement. Yuugi slid to his knees.

"Jii-chan? No. It's not possible. Please, no! NO!" He let out a long bloodcurdling scream. Everyone immediately turned to the sound. Even if it was only a fleeting glance, some saw him. He ignored them all. The person who reared him from the time his parents abandoned him had died. Now he had no one at all. Everything would change now. He would be forced into foster care and forgotten. His eighteenth birthday seemed years away.

Atemu reached him before anyone else did. He looked at Yuugi's shaking form for a second and could've sworn the teen flickered in front of him. He shook it off and gathered the other in his arms. Atemu did nothing to still the tears; he just let Yuugi cry. Dimly, he wondered how many times they'd been in this position. Yuugi didn't even register who was holding him. All he thought about was his grandfather.

"Do you know this guy? We don't have any identification for him."

"His… His name is—was Mutou Sugoroku. He was my grandfather." Yuugi choked out, voice surprisingly steady.

"And how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen." Atemu glared at the officers that looked at each other skeptically.

"I can vouch for him. He's in all my classes at Domino High. Check his records if you don't believe me."

"What's his name?"

"Mutou Yuugi,"

"Where's he going to stay?" Atemu hesitated. He knew Yuugi would be sent to a foster unit or orphanage if he didn't say something. Then he would lose that bet to Jounouchi.

"He's staying with me." The officer in front of him blinked. Atemu frowned. Let them think what they wished to think. He answered a few more questions and left with Yuugi in his arms.

In the privacy of the limo, Atemu took a good look at Yuugi. Without his guarded demeanor, Yuugi looked just like a lost child. Could he really be cruel enough to bring more grief to this person? He didn't even deserve it.

"Sir?"

"Just go back home,"

"Yes, sir,"

Back at home, Atemu carried Yuugi again. The other had fallen asleep, no doubt from exhaustion. He wondered how much Yuugi weighed. He seemed impossibly light. Atemu kept pondering things about Yuugi until he got to hallway with his bedroom. Should he let Yuugi sleep in his room or the guest room? He decided to let Yuugi sleep in his room. If Yuugi was comforted by Atemu, his room would be perfect for Yuugi.

He tucked the smaller teen under the covers and looked at him. Atemu ran his hand through Yuugi's silky locks. They were as soft as he imagined. Realizing what he was doing, he jerked his hand away. He looked at his hand and glared at Yuugi's sleeping form.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" Atemu sighed and turned to leave. A soft cry stopped him in his tracks. The cries steadily grew louder and more desperate. Nightmares, Atemu mused. Yuugi has nightmares.

He returned to Yuugi's side and started shaking the teen awake. His efforts were rewarded as Yuugi slowly awoke. Seeing Atemu, he jerked back and looked around. He instantly began panicking.

"Yuugi, it's all right! We're back at my place. Calm down!" But Yuugi kept shaking his head while breathing erratically. Atemu grabbed for his wrist and held on when Yuugi's pulled away. His pulse was quickening and Yuugi wouldn't stop shaking. Without thinking, Atemu bodily grabbed the other and pressed him against his body.

"Feel my heartbeat. Calm down. Breathe in; breathe out. Breathe in; breathe out." Slowly, Yuugi regained his senses. He noticed where he was and blushed, pulling away.

"Thank you, Atemu, for all you've done. I appreciate it, really. But forgive me, I still don't trust you." He smiled sadly and got up. Atemu said nothing. "I hope you understand. I barely know you. You've shown me that you're kind but my first impression of you still plagues me." Atemu remembered that time where he had caught Yuugi and dragged him into a classroom. He winced slightly.

"I see you've forgotten. I haven't. You haunt my nightmares too." Atemu backed up, giving Yuugi a wider berth.

"I'm… sorry," Yuugi gave a humorless chuckle.

"I can't help what I feel for you regardless of how you hurt me. I… I think I like you, Atemu. I can't help it. I'm supposed to hate you like you're supposed to ignore me. Yet you're different."

"Yuugi… I feel the same. That time was a mistake, a foolish mistake. I regret it deeply." He couldn't tell the other that it was all a bet. If Yuugi 'loved' him, everything was going smoothly.

"Will you… stay with me? I don't want to go back to the dark alone."

"Of course," Atemu replied softly. He had no idea what he was doing. His mind kept thinking about what the other kids would say. Forcefully, he pushed those thoughts away and got into the bed with Yuugi. Warmth filled his senses.

"I think I'm still falling." Yuugi whispered beside him. Atemu almost laughed at the irony of the statement. Yuugi still had no idea of the abyss waiting to swallow him.

Atemu never registered falling asleep but he must've. Because when he awoke, Yuugi was snuggled up at his side. At first he wondered what the hell had transpired yesterday to wake up with Yuugi in his arms. Then he remembered Yuugi's distraught demeanor and his own invitation. Atemu groaned. They had school today.

They spent the next few minutes choosing something to wear. Atemu lent Yuugi some clothes, which fit surprisingly well on him. Atemu's breakfast was a simple sandwich and Yuugi settled for nibbling on buttered bread. He smiled weakly when Atemu asked why he ate so little.

"No reason," Atemu gave him a look but didn't inquire further.

The ride to school was as silent as any other limo ride the two had shared. Atemu kept his eyes fixed on Yuugi, trying to keep from the other from disappearing in front of him again. Unfortunately, it didn't last. As soon as Atemu emerged from the limo, his team surrounded him and dragged him away, leaving Yuugi behind. Atemu looked behind him and saw Yuugi smile sadly with hurt clearly written in his eyes. Then he disappeared.

Atemu didn't see him in first period. When no one was looking he reached over and touched nothing but air in Yuugi's vacant seat. So he wasn't there. Atemu frowned in thought.

Atemu didn't see his younger double the entire day. Fear gripped him. Did Yuugi finally disappear? His fears were alleviated when he returned home. Yuugi was lying on the couch, sleeping. Atemu let a small smile grace his face. He certainly hoped that Yuugi was not plagued by nightmares. The younger deserved a peaceful rest for once.

He let Yuugi sleep while he did his homework. Occasionally, Atemu looked up just to watch his double. Every time he did so, he mentally slapped himself. He could not fall for someone on the bottom rung of the social ladder. It was impossible. Both he and Yuugi would be shunned, thereby ruining his reputation and street cred. He thought for a second. He was the King of Games… who gave a flying fuck what others thought?

Smirking, he sauntered over to where Yuugi lay and straddled him. Being the light sleeper he always was, Yuugi awoke and saw Atemu above him. He tried to move but found himself trapped. Atemu bit his lip to hold back a moan when Yuugi moved underneath him. Realizing he had nowhere to go, Yuugi stopped, looking up with wide, confused eyes.

"Atemu, may I ask what the hell you're doing?"

"I don't know… I'm making this up as I go. Do you want me to stop?" Atemu asked as he kept touching the teen beneath him. Yuugi moaned softly.

"Would you stop if I asked you to?" Atemu smothered Yuugi in another fiery kiss before answering.

"Yes," He gently caressed Yuugi's pale skin, marveling at how soft it was. "You don't think I'm taking advantage of you, right?" Yuugi smirked and arched his back, letting Atemu know how much he was enjoying his attentions. Atemu bit his lip to hold back a groan.

"So can I continue?" Atemu asked, panting slightly. Yuugi nodded.

"I think… I might actually trust you, Atemu. Please… Don't hurt me." Yuugi's words cut a hole in Atemu's heart. But he shook it off and continued loving Yuugi.

Atemu started realizing that he could not go through with the damn bet. But he never lost and never backed down from a challenge. Yuugi never saw it coming until the last possible moment. By then, it was too late for both to turn back. This was it… the point of no return.

The dance was only in a few days… Atemu still had not mustered the courage to ask his lover to the dance. Yuugi never gave any hint about wanting to go to the dance. So Atemu decided just to ask him.

He sat in his desk first period, lazing about, waiting for Yuugi. A soft voice at his ear caught his attention. Yuugi had snuck up on him while Atemu wasn't paying attention.

"You look like you're miles away." Atemu jumped slightly, clearly not expecting anyone behind him. He smiled slightly when he saw his smaller lover.

"Yuugi, I was just thinking of you." Yuugi raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Do… Do you want to go with me to the upcoming dance?" Yuugi blinked in surprise.

"Hmm, I guess I will go." Yuugi kissed Atemu's ear lightly and sat in his seat just as the teacher walked in. Atemu's heart clenched painfully. The bet was still on… and Yuugi had just sealed his own fate agreeing to go to that damned dance. Inwardly, he winced. Was it even worth a thousand yen to break the heart of Yuugi so soon after the death of his grandfather?

The night before the dance, Atemu was desperate. It showed in their night together. But Yuugi did not comment on his desperate kisses. He merely kissed back with small promises of love. It did not allay Atemu's fears. This night… would probably be the last night Atemu would ever hold Yuugi in his arms again.

* * *

"Love, what do you think?" Yuugi stood at their shared bedroom door, showing off his choice of clothing for the dance. He wore white leather pants that clung to his legs, showing off his curves. A silver chain hung off his hips. His top was the same shade as his eyes. The sleeves were paler and made of some sort of sheer material. Atemu's heart throbbed with pain. But he forced a smile and wrapped his arms around Yuugi.

"It's wonderful, Yuugi." Atemu himself wore black leather, as always, that wrapped around his legs like a second skin. His shirt was a dark navy blue, a color that suited him perfectly. Holding Yuugi, Atemu held back tears that threatened to fall. He kept replaying what he had to do at the dance.

At the dance, Atemu was fawned over. But when they glimpsed Yuugi, their jaws dropped. Even if it was only a glimpse of the teen, they still saw his beauty. Yuugi never talked to any of the people that approached Atemu. But Atemu still held on to his arm tightly, never letting him out of his sight.

Then Jounouchi sauntered over, smirking.

"I gotta hand it to ya, Atemu. Your date is hot. Too bad, huh?" Atemu growled, tightening his hold on Yuugi's hand. It was time…

"Atemu… what does he mean?" Jounouchi's smirk looked positively menacing. Atemu's grip tightened once more then slackened suddenly. He rounded on Yuugi, eyes blazing with an unreadable emotion.

"You… You're such a whore! You're nothing but a dirty little whore whose worth is even below shit!" Yuugi gasped, taking a step backwards. A crowd gathered, surrounding Atemu and Yuugi.

"Atemu…" Tears welled up behind his purple eyes but Yuugi refused to let them fall, not yet.

"Don't say my name! Don't you dare defile my name, you bitch!"

"Why? Why are you saying this? What did I do?" Yuugi reached out to Atemu. The Duel King flinched away from the touch.

"I never want to see you again!" Atemu ripped off a necklace on Yuugi's neck and violently pushed him away. People jumped out of the way as Yuugi fell. Yuugi stood facing Atemu. His necklace dangled from Atemu's hand, broken. His mother's necklace… Yuugi blinked back tears, but he understood now.

"It was all a bet, wasn't it?" Atemu looked at the floor, eyes cast down. "That was the bet? So… everything… everything was a joke, wasn't it?" Yuugi closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. "So now what? You get a thousand yen, then what?"

"Yuugi…"

"Forget it, Atemu. There's nothing more that you can break. There's nothing more you can say. There's nothing more you can take from me." Yuugi turned his back on Atemu. "You said you never want to see me again. Fine. Goodbye, Atemu."

Yuugi's retreating form suddenly disappeared, but it wasn't from his invisibility. Someone had grabbed him, pinning him on the floor.

"If Atemu-sama had a good fuck with you, and he's thrown you away, I can take some!" Yuugi gasped, trying to push the teen off him.

"Ushio!" Atemu thundered. "None of you will harm him! He is still mine! You can't touch him." Reluctantly, Ushio got off of Yuugi. A few tears fell from Yuugi closed eyes as he sat up. Atemu felt like he was the worst person in the world. He could just see Yuugi's shattered heart on the floor, crushed into small pieces.

Yuugi ignored everyone as he left the school. Once he was outside, he climbed up his favorite tree and let all his tears go. He stopped suddenly. Yuugi jumped down from the tree, feeling sick all of a sudden. He kneeled in the grass and heaved his meager dinner.

"I hate this… I fucking hate this." Yuugi thought about what he was going to do. He had no place to go now that his grandfather was… gone. It turned out there was no foul play involved with his death. His heart had just given out on him when he tried to go grocery shopping.

Yuugi continued thinking about it until it hit him. He had enough money to leave. Once his grandfather had died, he couldn't keep the game shop. So he had sold it and put the money in the bank for safekeeping. Now was a perfect time to disappear.

He retrieved his money and hurried back to Atemu's house, avoiding anyone that could possibly be hostile. Getting there was easy enough… the wave of memories hitting him was difficult to weather.

Gritting his teeth, Yuugi gathered all his possessions. When he was done, there was not a single trace of him left in the mansion. He blinked back tears several times. Taking one last look at the mansion, Yuugi left.

He disappeared into the night, without anyone seeing or hearing him. He simply disappeared…

Atemu sat outside, having no need to step back into the hellhole he had created. He fingered the thousand yen in his hand. Was it even worth it? Atemu sighed. He started walking back home, thinking and regretting what he had done only minutes before.

Once he got back home, the home felt strangely empty. Something seemed to be missing. He looked around and found his answer. There were no traces of another person living in the mansion. Yuugi had left. Atemu stared at something attached the door of his room. It was from Yuugi.

Atemu,

I understand now. There's no need for regrets. But couldn't you have kept you hands off me? Nothing I ever did meant anything to you, did it? So yesterday's desperation did have a reason. So I packed and left. I figured you wouldn't mind since you can't even see me either. Everything you bought me I left… including that bracelet. You can keep my mother's necklace. When you ripped it off my neck, the gold holding the pearl broke. That pearl… I saw it shatter on the ground. Atemu… I didn't think you would do something like this. But I was wrong. Here, I left this for you.

Love is a glass heart  
so pure, so wonderfully beautiful,  
so depressingly fragile.

The one who owns it can do whatever they want with it  
Hold it gently,  
Hold it harshly,  
But pray they never drop it  
The second they drop you heart, it's over  
No more heart, no more love.

Shattered, broken  
Irreparable, irretrievable, irreplaceable,  
Remorse, regret... revenge,  
Love is a glass heart  
Keep it.

Goodbye, Atemu.

Atemu clutched the paper in his hand, heading towards the bathroom. He felt sick all of a sudden, as if Yuugi had poisoned the paper. He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing only a horrid bastard. Rage welled inside him and he punched his reflection. Blood dripped from his knuckles, but he paid it no mind.

He fell asleep on the floor of the bathroom, feeling sorry for himself. Blood had dripped onto the paper, marring it… marked just like Yuugi. The mark was never to be washed off. It would never fade.

The worst thing was… Atemu forgot. Yuugi faded from his mind, much like his disappearance that night five years ago. All that Atemu remembered was murderous amethyst eyes, forever haunting his dreams. He remembered he had a lover, someone he regretted losing. But he couldn't remember Yuugi. It was like Yuugi's disappearance caused him to forget. Sometimes, in his dreams, the expression in purple eyes changed. But usually, hate and rage were the only emotions visible.

Atemu remained the King of Games, the Lord of Duel Monsters… he heard rumors of a duelist in the West that never lost. In a tournament that Kaiba Corporation hosted, Atemu finally found the one that haunted his dreams… the violet-eyed duelist.

But Atemu didn't remember.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

YD: (smirks) I told you this was AU. I don't like the ending though… It seemed so harsh. But I had to do it! Phantom wouldn't let me change it! But Fabio made me write another ending… a fluffier and happier ending. If you want to, read it.

HS: Yes, that horrid poem is mine. I thought it fit even though it is quite bad. I'm not a very good poet…

YD: Okay, here's your second ending.

* * *

At the dance, Atemu was fawned over. But when glimpsed Yuugi, their jaws dropped. Even if it was only a glimpse of the teen, they still saw his beauty. Yuugi never talked to any of the people that approached Atemu. But Atemu still held on to his arm tightly, never letting him out of his sight.

Then Jounouchi sauntered over, smirking.

"I gotta hand it to ya, Atemu. Your date is hot. Too bad, huh?" Atemu growled, tightening his hold on Yuugi's hand. It was time…

"Atemu… what does he mean?" Jounouchi's smirk looked positively menacing. Atemu's grip tightened once more then slackened suddenly. He had made his choice.

"Back off, Jounouchi-kun. The bet's not worth it anymore. I would rather have Yuugi than a thousand yen." Atemu turned to Yuugi, kissing him deeply. "I made a bet with Jounouchi. I had to take someone to this dance and humiliate them. But now that you're here, I can't. I can't do it."

"That means I win, Atemu-kun." Atemu flung a thousand yen at the smirking teen, not caring the slightest. Yuugi touched Atemu's arm, pulling him back.

"You chose me over Jounouchi-kun? Atemu…" Yuugi kissed him lightly. "Thank you."

"Yuugi, please don't leave me… Please don't." He held on to Yuugi possessively, glaring at anyone that dared come close to them. Yuugi led him outside, towards his favorite tree.

"We're alone here, love. No one can see us." He helped Atemu into the tree, smiling softly. He played with his necklace while waiting for Atemu to calm down.

"Why do you have that? It's a girl's necklace…" Yuugi smiled.

"It belonged to my mother."

"Oh… I'm sorry, Yuugi. I was tactless."

"It's all right. You didn't mean to." Yuugi touched the necklace. It was a pretty thing, really. The pearl seemed to shimmer with other-worldly light, even in the dark. Surrounding it was a thin gold membrane that encased it. A small silver chain held the pearl around Yuugi's neck. Though the gold did not fully cover the pearl, it still prevented anything from touching it. There were holes… but no one could reach the pearl.

"I love you too damn much to let you go, Yuugi. I couldn't go through with it. You're just worth too much to me."

"Atemu, it's okay. I'm not going to leave. I'll stay with you."

"Thank you, Yuugi. I love you…" Atemu clung to his lover, not used to the feeling of being insecure.

"I know, Atemu. I love you too." Yuugi kissed Atemu lightly, with only love fueling the gentle kiss. "Everything will be all right now."

Everyone talked about Atemu's declaration at the dance. Rumors circulated like wildfire. The press caught wind of some rumors and had a field day. But Atemu had Yuugi… so nothing truly bothered him. It became easier and easier to see Yuugi. Finally, Atemu could see him without straining to.

Yuugi was finally visible.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

YD: Okay, the necklace is random, yes, I know. But it did have a meaning. If you can guess it, kudos to you! It's not very hard.

HS: Wow… this is long. It's the longest one-shot I've ever written, that's for sure. And when I was writing the sadder ending, I thought of another fic. But I'll keep it on hold for now. Review please!


	5. Dream a Dream of a Dream

YD: I am working on two different Tendershipping fics and another Puppyshipping fic. This one sort of wrote itself… Sorry…

* * *

**Dream a Dream of a Dream**

Eleven months, 30 days, 24 hours, and 30 seconds. Yuugi stared at the clock. 31… 32… 33…

It was almost a year from the time Atemu had left his other half and passed on to the Afterlife. Almost a year from the last time Yuugi had felt truly complete. The seconds ticked off as it became closer and closer to midnight… closer to the one year anniversary of the time Atemu left.

45… 46… 47…

Small tears fell from Yuugi's unblinking eyes. Harshly, he brushed them aside and continued watching the clock tick off the seconds. It was almost midnight.

His friends dragged him outside daily, trying to keep Yuugi's mind off of Atemu. Didn't they see it only hurt him more?

Once, at the arcade, Yuugi had run out from the place, heart torn apart. He was dueling Jounouchi again. Every time, he tried to be strong; he tried to keep fighting. But whenever he picked up that card, _The Black Magician_, he couldn't. The pain was just too raw. The card was now hidden away in a protective case, away from Yuugi.

But it didn't alleviate the pain. Nothing did. Nothing ever would. Except for _him_. But he was gone; he wasn't coming back.

57… 58… 59…

Midnight.

Yuugi dissolved into a fit of tears. He could see anything. All he felt was the pain in his heart growing, eating at him. He felt so cold, so empty. Couldn't anything block the pain? Yuugi doubled over, clutching at his heart in pain. He felt so sick, the pain was nauseating.

Was he doomed to be like this forever? Every anniversary spent in utter pain and loss?

Cry me a river and build me a bridge across.

Yuugi was still crying that river. In fact, the river had grown larger and more violent than ever before. He needed help building that bridge. His friends couldn't, they were already on the other side. And the one person that could help was gone, possibly forever.

Yuugi had tried. He tried time and time again to make the pain go away. It didn't work. He had no one to talk to. Grandfather and his friends, they didn't understand. They didn't understand the emptiness inside. Ryou knew. Malik knew. But neither liked talking about it either. The only thing the conversation would prove was that they were suffering.

His heart broke more each day. Everywhere, he saw a reminder of his other half.

Warmth touched his shoulder. Yuugi choked back tears, not wanting his grandfather to see him this way.

"I'm all right, jii-chan. You can go back to bed." The hands on his shoulders pulled him upwards. Yuugi did not look up.

"I'll help you build that bridge, aibou."

Yuugi gasped and pulled away to look at the one holding him. Seeing familiar crimson eyes, Yuugi gaped. Atemu carefully wiped away some tears. Warmth spread across Yuugi's senses as the taller teen pulled Yuugi closer. Yuugi closed his eyes, leaning into his other half.

A thought kept nagging at him. Was this even happening? Or was it all some cruel dream?

"It's not a dream, precious light." Yuugi looked up, daring to allow that small globe of hope grow. "I'm here and I won't leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Yuugi stuck out his pinkie finger. "Promise." Atemu smiled slightly and they locked pinkies.

"I promise never to leave you, aibou."

"Good," Yuugi nuzzled Atemu's neck. "I love you." Atemu hugged his light tighter.

"I love you too, aibou." Yuugi looked up. Atemu leaned down. Their lips were only centimeters apart.

With a jolt, Yuugi sat up in his bed, crying out for Atemu. No one was there. Gasping, Yuugi glanced at the clock. There were five minutes to go before midnight, five minutes before the one-year anniversary of Atemu's departure.

"What the—"

Regardless of the confusion sweeping through him, Yuugi watched the clock for five minutes. As each minute ticked by, a hole grew in Yuugi's heart. Pain made him clench his fists.

The moment midnight hit, Yuugi's heart exploded in pain. He cried out and sank to his knees, clutching his heart. The pain gnawed at his very being, making his vision blurry. Or was that the tears?

Someone grabbed him from behind and warmth filled his senses.

"Aibou," Atemu spoke softly, running his fingers through Yuugi's hair to distract him, "you're not the only person suffering. Let go."

"Atemu," Yuugi could barely see. The world before was fading in and out of focus.

"I love you, aibou."

"I…"

"Say it, Yuugi! You're destroying yourself. Please, say it!"

"I LOVE YOU, ATEMU!"

Atemu grinned and kissed his aibou deeply. Yuugi kissed back with as much fervor he could muster. Then the world faded to black as Yuugi lost consciousness.

Atemu, having expected this, clutched his partner's body, hugging the limp form.

"Oh aibou… You're free now." Atemu laid his partner on his bed and tucked him in. He brushed aside the bangs that covered Yuugi's closed eyes. "I love you, sweet aibou. Let go."

Yuugi's breath was slowing. His pulse stopped. Atemu smiled sadly.

"You're free, aibou."

Jounouchi watched as the doctors tried desperately to revive Yuugi. Nothing worked. Yuugi was gone. He was dead. Tears were shed from every eye in the room. Yuugi had touched a lot of people in his short life. Now he was gone.

Yuugi's grandfather looked sadly at the prone figure on the bed, now covered by the sheet. Yuugi had fallen into a coma exactly one year from Atemu's departure. No one knew how, as there was nothing near Yuugi. He had not intentionally harmed himself.

From that day, Yuugi got steadily worse. Every midnight, Yuugi's heartbeat would beat slower and slower. Every midnight, his friend and family worried that Yuugi would die. But Yuugi always lived through the night.

Yuugi's heart finally stopped beating at midnight, exactly two years from the day Atemu left. It was over. Yuugi's soul was free.

The friends and family of the departed light said their loving goodbyes and tearfully left. Soon, the room was empty… except for one soul.

Atemu stalked over to the bed. He gently lifted his light up and kissed him softly.

"Yuugi, it's time to wake up."

Obediently, Yuugi opened his eyes and looked into the warm, loving eyes of his yami. He took one look at his surroundings and blinked in confusion. Atemu hugged his light lovingly.

"You've been trapped in your mind for a year, aibou. Every day, I tried to free you. It never worked. But today, I got that kiss from you. You're free now."

"What?"

"You were destroying yourself, aibou. Midnight, the first year after I left, you fell into a coma." Atemu nuzzled Yuugi's neck. "I'm such a fool. I should've stayed for you, aibou. I'm so sorry."

"Atemu, I don't know what's going on, but I'm glad you're here. I always feel loved when you're around."

"Come on, aibou. We have to leave now."

They went outside, never breaking contact. Once they were under the night sky, white wings sprouted from Atemu's back. Yuugi stared in awe. He reached up and stroked the feathers. Atemu smiled softly at his light.

"Since you are such a pure soul, you should have wings too, despite the fact that you're a new angel. Just think of the happiest thought you have, and if it's strong enough, your wings will grow."

Wings erupted from Yuugi's back. They were pure white with a silvery sheen to the feathers. Atemu laughed.

"I should've known. What was your happy though?"

"Being with you," Atemu's eyes lit up in happiness.

"Let's go, aibou."

Holding hands, Yuugi and Atemu flew into the darkened sky. Their laughter rained down on those below them.

Yuugi awoke suddenly, startling the one curled up beside him. Arms snaked around his waist, pulling him into a warm chest.

"What's wrong, aibou?"

"Nothing, Atemu, just a weird dream,"

Atemu kissed his partner's forehead lightly.

"Then go back to sleep, love."

Yuugi smiled and nuzzled his lover. Sleep overcame him rather quickly and the darkness consumed him.

Worried eyes looked down at him from the hospital bed. Groggily, Yuugi sat up. His friends backed away from him to give him a little space. They all looked like they had been crying. Tears still fell from Anzu's eyes. She looked away.

"What's going on guys?"

"Yuugi… you're dying…"

* * *

Yuugi's grandfather looked sadly at the prone figure on the bed. Yuugi had been in a coma for two years now. Midnight of the first day after Atemu left, Yuugi never woke up. Two years had passed since then… Yuugi never showed any signs of stirring. 

Yuugi was trapped in a world of his own making.

Now it was time to decide. Yuugi would never wake, nor would he die. He would be forever trapped in an unresponsive body. Yuugi's grandfather nodded sadly. Letting him go was best for Yuugi. Otherwise, he'd spend the rest of his life trapped in his own hell.

The doctor injected some liquid into Yuugi's IV. Yuugi breathing sped up as his heartbeat fluctuated erratically. In just a moment, the machine announced with a long, steady beep that Yuugi's heart stopped beating.

Yuugi was gone.

His grandfather didn't fail to notice that a smile adorned his grandson's body. Yuugi died with a smile on his face. Small tears fell from the man's eyes. He had made the right choice. Yuugi was free.

Atemu's spirit smiled in the corner. He had seen his precious light suffering for two years. Now, Yuugi's gentle soul could finally rest.

Yuugi opened his eyes slowly. He felt lighter for some reason. Atemu smiled down from him.

"Welcome home, aibou."

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

YD: Did you think it was confusing? I enjoyed writing it. /evil smirk/

HS: Basically, if you didn't get it, Yuugi is trapped in his own mind. He's continually dreaming and seemingly waking up. But he's still stuck in a dream. Hence the title, Dream a Dream of a Dream.

YD: You can decide for yourself if at the end Yuugi dies or continues dreaming. I can't really write on and on and on about Yuugi's dreams. It'd have to end sometime…

HS: Well, until next update!


	6. Unspoken Attractions

YD: Sorry this took so long. It just didn't want to be written.

HS: This is longest Tendershipping fic that I've ever written. I tried to keep Bakura in character so forgive me if I did not succeed. Enjoy.

Rated Teen for profanity, cruel insults, and the use of weapons.

* * *

**Unspoken Attractions **

Ryou glanced out the window, not really paying attention to anything outside. He kept rubbing his arm where Bakura had hurt him. It was Bakura's fault, really. Ryou just got in the way when his yami was intoxicated.

The door slammed open, making Ryou wince as he accidentally jerked in his surprise. Ryou heard a body thump. Fearing for his yami's wellbeing, Ryou sprang from his seat and found Bakura at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yami," Ryou called softly. He gently shook his darker half. Bakura stirred slightly. He shrugged Ryou's hand off his shoulder and glared at his light. Ryou let his hand fall. He made no outward reaction to Bakura's glare.

"What?" Bakura asked harshly, pushing his light back rudely. Ryou cried out softly when he hit the stairs. Bakura glared at him. "Weakling," he hissed, "you're not worth anything."

Brushing tears aide, Ryou stood. He dragged his yami up. Still, he couldn't stop a few tears from falling. Yuugi was happy with his yami. Malik got along with his darker half. Ryou… was on the edge of falling into a black abyss of depression. Bakura pushed his hikari away roughly when he saw the other's tears. He growled in disgust.

"Get out, pathetic hikari." He spat. Ryou decided not to argue, as he wanted to live to his next birthday. He merely nodded and fearfully left. Bakura blinked as he caught sight of Ryou's tearstained face and hurt expression. Pain erupted in his heart.

The door slammed shut.

Ryou instantly regretted leaving the house. A chilling wind tugged at his clothes unrelentingly. The thin coat covering him did nothing to ward off the cold. He kept walking, having only destination in mind. Ryou blew on his hands and rubbed them to keep some warmth.

"He hates me. He'll never have me…" Ryou whispered to himself. "I'm too weak for him." Having reached his intended destination, Ryou looked around. The swings swung drearily in the harsh wind. He could still imagine Atem pushing Yuugi at the last picnic Anzu had organized. A small smile graced his features as he remembered his friends' playful antics.

The smile soon faded. There was nothing in the world Ryou wouldn't give to find love. He sighed and sat in one swing. He kept thinking of the glances Kaiba constantly threw towards Jounouchi. He remembered the blush painting Yuugi's cheeks when Atem had asked him out. Ryou recalled the time Mariku had set aside his pride and proposed to his long-time boyfriend. Before he knew it, Ryou was crying openly and hugging himself.

"Ryou? What the hell are you doing here?" Ryou looked up and saw the blurry form of one of his best friends.

"Malik?" He shivered from the bitter cold. Malik removed his coat and draped it over Ryou's shoulders. The hikari smiled gratefully, albeit weakly.

"Ryou, why aren't you at home? Where's Bakura?" Ryou shook his head. He didn't want to talk about his yami, but his friend had a right to know the truth.

"M-Malik," he sobbed, "Bakura kicked me out." Malik gnashed his teeth in anger but said nothing. He embraced his friend, holding the distraught teen gently.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here." Malik said, trying to keep Ryou from thinking of his Darkness. Ryou nodded, cuddling into Malik's warmth. "Well, Mariku and I fought again. And… it was hurtful to say the least," Ryou noted that Malik wasn't wearing his gold wedding ring. Malik smiled sadly at the question in Ryou's eyes. "It hurt so much to take it off. But if he's going to treat me like that, we might as well break up."

"But you love him," Ryou interrupted.

"Yes, I do love him. But if he's happy without me… so be it."

"How could I be happy without you?" Malik spun around, still holding Ryou. The hurt in Mariku's eyes was painfully evident. "It seems you've already found a replacement." Ryou shakily stood. He leaned on a shocked Malik for support.

"Mariku, this isn't what it looks like." Mariku glared at the hikari, eyes blazing. "Malik found me here after… after…" Ryou trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. Tears sprang to his eyes again.

"After Bakura threw him out," Malik finished softly, letting Ryou cry on his shoulder. Mariku's glare disappeared. He stepped forward and embraced his lover, making sure not to hit Ryou.

"I'm sorry," Mariku apologized uncharacteristically. He put his pride aside again, just for Malik. His lover smiled and returned the embrace.

"I forgive you." Mariku grinned and slipped the ring onto Malik's finger. Malik kissed his other half briefly. Ryou turned away from the scene, biting back tears.

"Do you want to come home with us?" Mariku opened his mouth to object but Malik silenced him with a glare. Ryou shook his head.

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Then we'll take you home," Malik stated firmly. Ryou panicked. "I won't let you stay here and freeze."

Just before Ryou could answer, someone stumbled through the trees. He turned and saw Ryou standing there with Malik and Mariku. Ryou paled considerably and hid behind Malik despite the fact he had already been seen. Mariku scowled and slapped Bakura across the face. Bakura stumbled backwards.

"That was for Ryou." Bakura growled and stalked forward, pushing Mariku out of his way.

"He's mine!" Ryou shrunk behind Malik, clinging fiercely to his friend. "Give him back!" Bakura pushed Malik aside, catching Ryou's wrist. He pulled his hikari toward his body, kissing the back of his neck. Ryou struggled, trying to pry Bakura's hands off of his body. Mariku dragged Bakura way and Ryou stood there, looking at his yami. A few second passed in silence… then he turned and ran.

"Bastard!" Bakura hissed at Mariku. Malik picked himself from off the ground and stood in front of the struggling Dark. He kneeled down to Bakura's level.

"Do you know what to do now? Find him." Malik paused. "And never let him go, Bakura. If you hurt him again, I will kill you." Mariku slowly let go of Bakura. He went up to his husband and embraced him, nuzzling his hair slightly. Bakura looked at them for a second with an unreadable emotion. Ripping his eyes away from the couple, Bakura ran in the direction Rou went.

Knowing his foolish hikari, he was probably already in trouble. A scream pierced the night. Bakura's eyes widened as he ran faster.

Ryou was surrounded by five people. They were all looking at him with hunger in their eyes. The hikari looked around, searching for an exit. There was none. He was completely surrounded. Touching the wall behind him, Ryou prayed for a miracle.

"I get first dibs on him." The gang leader licked his lips as his eyes raked over Ryou's shaking form. He stepped forward, hand reaching out.

"Touch him and die!" Bakura growled. The five turned at the shout, momentarily forgetting about Ryou. The leader quickly regained his composure and grabbed Ryou, forcefully kissing hi. Bakura snarled, rage clouding his thoughts.

He snapped his fingers. The Shadows flared out immediately. Ryou's Lighter magic instantly responded, protection him from the Shadows. Bakura pulled his Deck out, summoning Man-Eater Bug. Ryou fell to the ground once the man holding him let go. He sat there, watching his Darker half impassively. He did nothing as his yami laughed insanely, drinking in their screams.

The pressure of the Shadows pressed on him, forcing him to use more of his weakening magic. Ryou collapsed completely once his magic abandoned him, calling out to his darkness before fainting.

Bakura felt rather than heard his Light collapse. He immediately dismissed the Shadows, knowing how damaging the magic could be on a pure soul. He gathered his Light in his arms and slung him over his shoulder. Before he could leave, he heard footsteps. Bakura prepared himself for another attack. But he only saw Jounouchi, one of his hikari's friends. The dog leaned against the wall, clearly out of breath.

"What's this then?" Jounouchi jumped to his feet, looking around wildly. His eyes widened when he saw Bakura. "You'd better go. The High Priest will tear the city apart looking for you."

"I'm not an animal!" Jounouchi snarled.

"Whatever you say, baka inu." Bakura taunted. Not waiting for Jounouchi's retort, he let the shadows surround him.

Bakura moved through the Shadows swiftly. The darkness around him called to him, told him to let Ryou die. It had been a while since the Realm had a new soul to feed on. It sensed the presence of a pure soul. Bakura growled. Ryou was _his_. And he would stay that way.

Bakura carried the unconscious Ryou home, wary of anyone trying to sneak up on him. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. Twelve gang members stepped out from hiding. Bakura growled. This was not good. He could not summon the shadows, for fear of his hikari falling victim to them. He could not fight while holding an unconscious Ryou in his arms.

"Damn it," Bakura looked around. The odds were not good. They advanced on him slowly, seeing if Bakura would fight back.

Shifting his grip on Ryou, the thief took out a gun. He fired three shots in quick succession, instantly killing three people.

The gang instantly reacted, getting out of the way. Each knew the only way to bring down an enemy was to use their weakness against them. The unconscious white-haired teen was now their target. They could not fire upon their target without fear of hitting his weakness. A man is most dangerous when they have nothing to lose.

Another man went down. Bakura carefully conserved his bullets. He had to be careful. With Ryou occupying one arm, he could not reload his gun. Glancing at the gun in his hand, he noticed that only eight shots remained. Not good.

Growling, Bakura backed up, eyes darting to and fro, watching. The pistol in his hand did not shake at all as he shot another gang member. She slumped to the ground, dead. Later, he would curse his idiocy.

Someone snuck up on Bakura, striking him from behind. It was a foul tactic, but it worked. Bakura's grip on his gun loosened, allowing his attacker to kick it away. His attacker grabbed Ryou and pushed Bakura to the ground.

The world spun in front of Bakura's eyes. Blinking back tears of pain, Bakura focused on the image of Ryou being held up by his attacker. Ryou was waking up.

Bakura growled. The guy holding Ryou smirked as he realized Ryou was waking up. He aimed a gun at Ryou's temple, just daring Bakura to retaliate. Bakura clenched his fist so hard that his knuckles turned white and his nails dug into his skin.

He knew it would do no good begging. But Bakura was a stone's throw away from tearing into the guy. He would have, had it not been for the gun currently pressed against Ryou's temple.

"Yami?" Ryou asked groggily. His Light pulsed, ridding himself of excess darkness clinging to him. He saw Bakura in front of him, looking like he wanted to rip something apart. Then he felt cold metal against his temple. Ryou froze, realizing why Bakura looked so murderous.

"He's a pretty one. He'll make a good toy." Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously and growled, baring his teeth.

"Fucking bastard," he hissed, thoroughly pissed. Without meaning too, the Shadows were summoned. Ryou felt them pulling at his soul immediately. But he had recuperated somewhat, allowing his magic to protect him.

Bakura, still seething, now had power. The gang member dropped Ryou in his surprise and aimed the gun at Bakura. What surprised the man even more was that Bakura laughed. He looked into the barrel of the gun and smirked.

"You hold no leverage over me." With an insane laugh, the Shadows greedily consumed the man's soul. Ryou doubled over, clutching his heart. Tears accumulated in his eyes. Darkness invaded his senses, running through his veins. The pain proved too much, the darkness too powerful, and Ryou blacked out.

Bakura failed to notice. He basked in the gang's screams, toying with their souls before destroying them. He didn't notice until it was far too late.

Ryou laid there, eyes blank. His Light was paler than usual and his skin was frigid. If he had not been breathing, Bakura might have mistaken him for dead. He gathered Ryou in his arms and dispersed the Shadows immediately.

"Damn it, hikari." He growled, shaking his weaker half harshly. Ryou made no response. The Thief King noticed that Ryou's breath was getting shallower and his heartbeat slower. Unexplainable fear gripped him. Would he lose his life if his host disappeared?

The next few minutes were a blur to Bakura. He managed to get home without maiming anyone or committing any crimes.

In the safety of their home, Bakura pushed Ryou onto the bed. He knew what was happening and had no intention of letting it run its course. Gathering his magic, Bakura closed his eyes and searched for a hint of Ryou's soul. It was fading fast, but Bakura held onto the thread.

His hikari's mind was dim. Light was constantly flickering on and off. It hurt his eyes just staring ahead of him. Bakura closed his eyes and let his senses lead him to his fading Light.

A sudden scream pierced the air, making Bakura's eyes fly open. He twisted to look behind him. Blood drenched the walls. The coppery scent was fresh. Ryou was dying. Another jolt of fear invaded him. He brushed it off as losing his life. After all, he was tied to Ryou's fate.

The minimal amount of light in the room suddenly went out, making Bakura blind. His breath hitched.

"Ryou!"

The lights flickered on and continued fluctuating. Bakura heaved a sigh of relief. Ryou was fine for now. But he was running out of time.

After hearing Ryou's scream, it didn't take too long for Bakura to find his Light. The very sight of him was horrifying. A black aura surrounded his unconscious form. Flames licked his skin but Bakura did not feel heat from the black flames. The flames were as cold as ice. It was no wonder Ryou was unconscious.

Against his harsh character, Bakura pulled the unconscious teen into his arms. His skin was freezing, but the black flames licking up his body disappeared. Desperately, Bakura tried to bring warmth to the teen.

"Ryou," Bakura clutched the frail teen, almost as if Ryou would fade if he let go. "I'm a horrid yami…"

_He is ours now. Leave this place and forget him. He is lost to you. Leave now._

Bakura stood, still holding his Light. The Shadows swirled around him, pulling at Ryou. He wrenched the Light from their grip, backing up as he went.

"He is mine! You cannot have him."

_He was yours. But you failed him. Now he belongs to us. We haven't had a pure soul in so long. Give him to us._

The Shadows possessed the teen in Bakura's arms. His soul was so far gone that they could do anything with Ryou's body. Ryou pushed Bakura away, eyes blank.

"Leave." Ryou's voice said. He backed up until he hit a wall. Icy chains emerged from the wall, locking Ryou in place. The Shadows left the body, making Ryou go limp. The only thing preventing him from falling was the chains around his body. Bakura took a step forward.

_Because we like you so much, we shall give you a chance. How about a game?_

Bakura did not believe a word of what the Shadows said and did. But this very well could be the only chance he could get. Ryou's light was fading quickly.

"I accept your game. Name your stakes."

_When we win, we keep the pure soul. _

Bakura did not fail to notice that the Shadows plainly said that they would win. "When I win, I keep Ryou."

_Game start. We shall ask you three questions. You must answer these three questions truthfully._

_Do you have any weaknesses?_

Bakura was taken aback. Of all the questions the Shadows could ask, why this one? It was so simple. "I have no weaknesses."

_You're lying! _An evil cackle echoed around him, as if all the souls in the Realm were laughing at him.

"I still have two questions." He ground out, clenching his teeth. Bakura mentally kicked himself. This was a Yami no Game. The stakes were high. There would be dire consequences if Bakura should lose.

_Do you regret being sealed into the Ring?_

"No," It was not a lie. Bakura would have never met his current host. He could almost feel the eyes around him glaring. He restrained himself from looking over his shoulder.

_What are your true feelings for you host?_

"I… I…" For the first time in three millennia, Bakura was rendered speechless. He did not know what to say. He didn't know his true feelings toward Ryou. How could he answer truthfully?

Their score was tied at one. Bakura needed this question to get Ryou back. Or else he would suffer forever, at the complete mercy of the Shadows.

"I love him." Ryou was suddenly thrust into his arms. He had won. Bound by their own promise, the Shadows had to release the pure soul. Bakura gripped the teen and held onto him.

_Take him and leave._ Poison practically dripped from the Shadow's "voice".

Bakura quickly fled the Realm, dragging Ryou with him. He had no desire to find out what the Shadows would do to both if they did not leave.

Bakura awoke quickly, finding that he was lying on top of his hikari. He quickly moved to get off but something was clutching his arm. Looking down, he saw Ryou holding his wrist in a death grip.

"Don't leave," Ryou begged softly. "I don't want to be alone."

"I won't, Ryou. I'm not going to run away now."

"Thank you… for loving me, Bakura." Bakura jerked his wrist away.

"How do you know that?" he demanded harshly. Ryou shrank back, fear evident in his eyes.

"I… I heard you. After the Shadows took over me, I stayed awake while you gambled with my soul." Ryou paused, tears clouding his eyes. "I… I love you too, Bakura. I was so afraid to tell you! I'm sorry that I'm so weak! I'm sorry that I'm such a weak Light!" The tears overcame him and Bakura's charge buried his face in his arms, sobbing.

"Ryou,"

"See, I'm so weak that I'm crying again!"

"Ryou, stop crying this instant!" Ryou sniffled and unconsciously moved away from his other half. He tried to stifle the sobs, but he could not. Bakura sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ryou repeated. His voice was choked with emotion. Bakura would probably kick him out again.

"It's fine, Ryou. You're safe now. I have you. And now, you have me. As much as I hate to say it, the Pharaoh is right. We're partners. You're the reason that I've changed."

"Bakura," Ryou wiped away his tears, sniffling every now and then. "I love you." The watery smile Ryou gave was the most loving gesture Bakura had bestowed on him in his life. Bakura's harsh look softened for a moment as he embraced his Light.

"I know, hikari."

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

YD: There you go! I'm working on a lot of stuff right now, trying to update a lot of things.

HS: Well, that's all! Review please!


	7. Breaking Down

YD: This is dedicated to my friend, Lisa. I say my fics aren't good enough and then she yells at me saying they're wonderful. Thanks, Lisa. It means a lot to me!

Rated PG13 for character death and sadness.

* * *

**Breaking Down**

The day started like any other day. Kaiba Seto woke up to his lover, Jounouchi holding him. He laid there for a long time, simply content to watch his puppy sleep. But life called to him. So Kaiba reluctantly detangled himself from Jounouchi carefully.

He admired Jounouchi for a while longer, watching him clutch the pillow he had vacated moments before.

Kaiba went as slow as he possibly could, hoping for Jounouchi to wake up. There was a slim chance, even though it was still five in the morning. Too soon, Kaiba stood prepared. He turned, about to leave when a soft voice called to him.

"Seto?" Groggily, Jounouchi reached out, grasping Kaiba's wrist. "Are you going to leave without giving me a kiss?"

Kaiba pulled Jounouchi towards him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Of course not," he murmured.

"Do you really have to go?" Jounouchi asked. "They can handle one day without you."

"I can't, Katsuya. As much as I want to stay with you, I have to go."

"All right, Seto. Stay safe, okay? I just feel like something bad is going to happen today."

"Okay, Katsuya. I will. Goodbye, pup, I love you." He pressed one last kiss on Jounouchi's lips before leaving.

They day passed rather slowly for both of them. Kaiba buried himself in his company while Jounouchi hung out with his friends.

Jounouchi finally voiced what had been bothering him all morning to Yuugi. His friend was an attentive listener. He would understand.

"It's all right, Jounouchi. The feeling will pass soon enough. And what's this about 'not giving enough'? That's just foolish. You've given everything to Kaiba."

"I don't know, Yuugi. It just seems that he does everything for me. I want to do something for him."

"Jounouchi, you've got to stop thinking that!" Yuugi looked at his friend pleadingly. "We both know that you've given everything. You couldn't possibly give more."

"Thanks, Yuugi." Jounouchi smiled gratefully at his friend and glanced at the watch on his wrist. He always had lunch with Kaiba, no matter how busy he was. It was a small ritual of love that both had come to look forward to. There was no way that he would miss it.

"See… you're giving more of yourself to him right now."

"How so?" Yuugi smiled knowingly.

"Because you're constantly thinking of him," He called his boyfriend over and made him sit. "You love him as much as I love Yami."

Jounouchi smiled warmly. He knew how much his friend loved Yami. They were inseparable. Everyone agreed they were the sweetest couple for miles. Even Jounouchi and Kaiba couldn't match the ferocity of love always linking the two.

"So stop worrying, Jounouchi." Yuugi ordered gently. "We both know that you'd give everything for him."

"You're right again, Yuugi. Thanks for understanding."

"No problem, Jounouchi. Anything for a friend,"

A few hours later, Jounouchi was sitting in his limo, on his way to Kaiba Corp. Sometimes, Kaiba would stand outside and wait for Jounouchi. But if he was too busy, he would remain inside and work until Jounouchi arrived.

Jounouchi smiled to himself when he saw Kaiba waiting. Once the car stopped, Jounouchi launched himself into his lover's waiting arms.

"I love you."

The next few seconds were a complete blur. Both heard a gunshot. Jounouchi cried out in pain an instant later. Someone was dialing for an ambulance. Several people had already gone after the assassin.

"Seto…" Jounouchi's wide, confused eyes gazed up at him. His grip on Kaiba was spasmodic as waves of pain washed over him. His lover was fading in and out of focus. "Seto… help…"

He was dimly aware of Kaiba yelling something about not falling asleep before he completely blacked out. Kaiba's desperate pleas faded away as he sank into darkness.

The ambulance arrived quickly, trying to stabilize Jounouchi's condition. It did no good… Kaiba recognized a fatal wound when he saw it. But still, he refused to accept the truth. The paramedics let him on the ambulance.

All the way, Kaiba whispered nonsensical words of reassurance. Who he was reassuring, himself or Jounouchi, he did not know. He kept a firm grip on Jounouchi's limp hand. Only when they wheeled him away did Kaiba allow himself to be parted from his lover.

With nothing left to do but wait, Kaiba sat in the plastic chairs and did so. Waiting… waiting amidst the calm. He knew that this was not the end. This moment of stony silence was the calm before all hell broke loose.

"Kaiba-san… we have news." The doctor observed the haunted expression lingering in the CEO's eyes. He knew the news was bad simply by looking at the doctor's stance. Still, he wanted to see Jounouchi before he…

"Go on." He whispered. Unshed tears had gathered in his eyes. But he refused to let them fall. Not here. Not now. There would be a time for it later. Now was a time to be strong.

"We can't do anything. That bullet wasn't shot from a regular gun. It was filled with a poison with no antidote. There is nothing we can do for Jounouchi-san."

"How long?" Kaiba asked hoarsely. The doctor just confirmed what he already knew. The wound was fatal. Jounouchi was going to die before the day ended.

"We estimate that he has a couple of hours to live. I'm sorry."

"Can I see him?" Kaiba was surprised by his own strength. He imagined himself breaking down or killing something now. Instead, he was as calm as the day he played chess with Gozaburo.

"Of course. I will lead you to his room."

Kaiba walked like one condemned. He shuffled past several closed doors, eyes unfocused and blurry with gathering tears. As soon as he was in the room, the doctor closed the door. One glance at Jounouchi caused a few tears to fall. He stilled them quickly. His strength was wavering.

With quivering hands, Kaiba pulled out his cell phone and dialed for Jounouchi's best friend. Soon, he had called every single one of Jounouchi's friends. Each had the same reaction. Shock and horrifying realization. Jounouchi was going to die.

A few minutes later, Atemu and Yuugi entered the room. They found Kaiba sitting next to the bed, clutching Jounouchi's hand and staring at nothing. He jumped when Atemu placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The rest of Jounouchi's friends arrived. Each paid Kaiba their condolences and sympathy. Every heart was being torn apart by grief. Yuugi sobbed into Atemu's shoulder.

The once proud CEO sat defeated next to his lover. Desperately, he tried to hold back tears, fully aware of the people behind him. He refused to show any type of weakness, especially in front of Atemu.

But somehow, the tears still came. They fell, but Kaiba did nothing to stop them. He hid his face behind his hands. Vainly, he tried to keep from shaking. It wasn't long until he completely broke down and cried. Why should he not? Jounouchi was an inch from death, clinging to life from a mere thread. As time passed, the thread grew thinner, and Kaiba weaker.

He knew nothing could save the man lying on the bed. But in his mind, he desperately clung to the thought that Jounouchi could fight off his impending death. Everyone in the room knew it was impossible.

Jounouchi Katsuya would die tonight, regardless of what the doctors tried. Every time Kaiba thought about it, more tears pushed past his closed eyes. Dimly, he could hear someone crying behind him. No doubt it was Yuugi, Jounouchi's long-time friend. He could hear consoling words behind him. Who they were directed at, himself or Yuugi, Kaiba paid no mind.

He heard himself order them out, needing to be alone. They complied, unable to bear the sight of an unconscious and dying Jounouchi. It simply was too painful. Yuugi cast one last longing look at his best friend before he was led out by Atemu.

Kaiba clenched the sheets Jounouchi was lying on. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Colors around him seemed blurred. Was that the tears he had shed? Or was it something different?

One thought ran through his head constantly. _This had been all his fault_. Stupid company, stupid assassins, it was all them. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Kaiba reached out and brushed a few bangs from Jounouchi's eyes lovingly. Regretful tears filled his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Katsuya."

"Don't be, Seto," Pain-filled eyes opened slowly and gazed up at Kaiba. Jounouchi raised his hand and touched his lover's tear-stained cheek. "It's okay."

"Katsuya…" He squeezed his eyes shut and placed his own hand over Jounouchi's, holding him there. "I should've stayed. I should've protected you! I just stood there… and damn it, I'm so weak!"

"You're not weak, Seto." Jounouchi slurred. "Mm… Seto, I'm so tired."

"No! Damn it, Katsuya! Please don't leave me!" Jounouchi's eyes slowly closed and the EKG keeping track of Jounouchi's heartbeat slowed. Jounouchi forced his eyes opened and looked at his lover. He pulled Kaiba down and kissed him briefly. Then he let his hand fall and eyes close.

"I love you, Seto." With every word, Jounouchi's voice got fainter and fainter. The EKG announced loudly that Jounouchi's heart had stopped. Instantly, Kaiba started shaking the blond, as if he could bring his lover back. Tears blinded him, and he called for Jounouchi over and over again.

Doctors rushed in and pushed Kaiba away. They tried desperately to revive Jounouchi. But it was all in vain. Jounouchi was gone.

_And he wasn't coming back._

Kaiba stared, horrified and utterly destroyed. He was gone. Kaiba's world shattered. Everything was falling apart. His once iron grip on life was loosening and slipping away. Nothing mattered anymore.

The doctors announced Jounouchi's time of death. Oh cruel irony that today should be the day of their fifth year anniversary. Five years previous, they had married. It had been the best day of Kaiba's life. He always treasured the memory. Now Jounouchi's death had marred the once perfect day.

A sheet was pulled over Jounouchi's head. One doctor kindly led him out of the room. Jounouchi's friends instantly knew what had happened. Yuugi burst into tears all over again. No one's eyes were dry. Together, they all mourned the loss of a loyal companion.

Kaiba had cried his tears and had no more to shed. He simply stood there, posture tense with grief. His normally iced blue eyes were clouded. He did not cry, merely watched the wall across from him without actually seeing it.

Why Jounouchi? He never deserved such a fate, not so soon. Kaiba stopped breathing after a quick thought. He would never kiss his beloved, never hold him, never love him. It would just be him in their bed, cold and alone.

And what of the person who killed Jounouchi? Red hot anger flared. Rage set into his lost expression. That bastard would pay. Kaiba would make sure of it. That assassin would bear the brunt of Kaiba's despondence and fury.

One month. Just one month after he lost Jounouchi, he lost his younger brother. Mokuba had finally decided to settle down with his girlfriend he had been going steady with for two years. That meant he was moving out. 

It meant Kaiba would be all alone.

Nightmares plagued his mind while he slept. His face was gaunt and eyes haunted. Since his lover's death, he had not gotten a proper night's sleep. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Mokuba had taken over the company, knowing fully well how his brother was handling his grief.

He wanted warmth. He wanted his loneliness to end. But most of all, he wanted to hold Jounouchi in his arms.

Kaiba knew he was destroying himself, lingering on Jounouchi's death like this. But Jounouchi had been his first and only love. Mokuba was only family. He couldn't offer what Jounouchi had.

Jounouchi would look down on him in disappointment if he knew that Kaiba would not move on. Jounouchi would want him to live his life. But he couldn't. Lord knows he tried. Nothing worked. He couldn't forget Jounouchi and move on. He didn't want to forget Jounouchi.

So now here he was. Broken, lost, and at the brink of insanity. His stoic mask long since faded. Nothing mattered anymore. He had been so hopelessly in love with Jounouchi. With him gone, life no longer had any meaning behind it. Love makes people weak. But it was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. Damn proverbs.

"I'm sorry." Kaiba whispered brokenly. "I'm sorry for being so weak."

Then he pulled the trigger.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

YD: Well… that was depressing. But it had to end sometime.

HS: Okay, there is a reason Kaiba acted this way. He loved Jounouchi with all his heart. When he died, it killed him. Can you imagine living a half-life without love? Yes, I realize I'm being a hopeless romantic. But once you meet the person who completes you, loves you, would you want to lose them?

YD: I'm sorry if you didn't like it. But please, review?


	8. Anger

YD: I think I suffer from short-term memory loss. This was written at 3 AM, because I couldn't sleep and had all these thoughts jumbled around in my head. So I sat down and wrote. Lemme tell ya right now, don't turn your computer on in a dark room. My eyes… they burn…

HS: I have absolutely no memory whatsoever of writing this. I read it when I woke up and was like, WTF? Because I don't remember writing it! So yeah… read now.

* * *

**Anger**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," Yuugi walked faced-paced, heading home. He'd lost track of time at Kaiba's mansion, hanging out with Jounouchi and playing video games. It wasn't until Kaiba came home that he knew that he was in deep shit.

He had blocked his darker half all day. And now, here he was thoughts bleak. Yami was going to be so angry. Yuugi stole a quick glance at his watch again. His mind processed the information in an instant.

_1:30 AM_

Shit. He sighed in relief when the game shop came into view. The shop was still open. Crap. That meant there was someone waiting for him.

The bell tinkled merrily as he stepped inside. He locked the door and headed towards the living room where his darkness undoubtedly waited. Just before he opened the door to the connected house, he switched off the lights to the store. Yami would not be happy. Yuugi hesitantly opened their shared link. Worry instantly flooded his thoughts. But they were not from him.

He turned the doorknob. Briefly, he saw Yami rocket toward him. Next thing he knew, Yami had him pinned against the nearest wall. His darkness held his wrists, pressing him against the wall. One knee was wedged between his legs and held him there. Yuugi gasped at the contact. If anyone was to come downstairs, they would find the two teens in a rather compromising position.

"Yami?" His own voice sounded so meek as he stared into his darker half's smoldering red eyes.

"Why are you home so late?" He finally asked, practically glaring at his other half. He felt Yuugi shift uncomfortably, trying to find an answer. Yami growled slightly, feeling Yuugi's discomfort. He tightened his grip, making Yuugi gasp.

"Yami… you're hurting me…" Yuugi whispered. He was scared now. Why was Yami acting this way?

Yami barely heard his lighter half. But he loosened his grip nonetheless. Hurting his light was the last thing he wanted to do. But damn it, he wanted answers.

"Why are you home so late?" He reiterated. Yuugi broke eye contact with him. Instead he opted for looking down.

Now Yami new something was up. Yuugi never looked away from him unless there was a problem. He let go of one of Yuugi's wrists. The arm fell limply at Yuugi's side. Using his free hand, he forced Yuugi to look up. Yuugi, having anticipated this, averted his eyes.

"I hate it when you don't look at me, Yuugi. Why won't you tell me where you were?"

"I was at Kaiba's house." Yami growled, jealously seeping from his persona. Yuugi finally met his gaze, eyes questioning.

"And what exactly were you doing there?" Poison laced every word. Yuugi saw the promise of pain in his darker half's eyes. He flinched, thinking the promise was directed at him.

"I'm sorry!" Yuugi whimpered. He couldn't get free. "I lost track of time! I was just having so much fun there…" If possible, Yami pressed against him harder.

"Having so much fun…" Yuugi closed his eyes, struggling now. He knew that tone of voice. People got hurt when his darkness used that tone. And Yuugi thought that anger was directed at him. He used his free hand to push against Yami's chest. Yami grabbed his wrist, stopping the action.

"What were you doing there?" Yami held both of Yuugi's wrists against the wall. "Answer me!" Yuugi flinched. He couldn't help it. Yami was starting to scare him.

"I was just playing around."

"Playing what?"

"I was just playing with a friend!"

"Playing what with whom?" Yami's eyes glittered dangerously. Jealousy clouded his thoughts.

"I was only playing video games with Jounouchi. I lost track of time because I was having so much fun. I'm sorry, okay?" Yuugi whispered. Yami could've sighed in relief. His grip on Yuugi slackened. If he had not been out of his mind with worry and jealous, Yami might have realized what he was doing to his light.

"I'm sorry, aibou. I just… I was jealous… I should have…" Then he noticed the tear trails on Yuugi's cheeks. Yami grasped Yuugi's chin gently, turning his head to look at him. He wiped away his light's tears away.

"Yami…" The rest of his body was unresponsive as he stared into Yami's warm red eyes. A few minutes ago, those same eyes were filled with jealousy and anger. Now they were warm and caring as he gazed upon his light.

"I just don't want to lose you." Yami sighed. He caressed Yuugi's neck softly. Then he did possibly the stupidest action on Earth. He kissed Yuugi.

It was only soft and gentle and gods… so sweet. Yuugi gasped but Yami refused the take the stolen kiss further. He was content simply touching lips. But Yuugi wasn't. He pressed back, desperately.

Games weren't the only reason why he went to Kaiba's mansion. Games weren't the reason he blocked off his darker half all day. He had gone to discuss his heart's issue. Jounouchi knew the pain of loving someone who wouldn't return it. He knew what it felt like. Only he could understand.

By Yuugi's request, Yami deepened the gentle kiss. Honestly, Yami had no idea what he was doing. He'd never kissed anyone before, much less his light.

"I love you, aibou." It was a secret he'd been keeping for far too long. Yuugi graced him with a smile.

"I love you too, Yami." He nuzzled Yami's neck, purring lightly. Yami sighed happily. He led his other half to their shared bedroom. They prepared for bed, both taking a quick shower. Yami declined to shower together with Yuugi. He didn't trust himself to hold back with a wet, naked Yuugi next to him. Yuugi only smiled understandingly. The feeling was mutual.

After their first shared kiss a few minutes earlier, they couldn't exactly make love so soon. Sure, there was trust, but relationships build up slowly. Both respected the other far too much to do something so soon.

So they were content to sleep in each other's arms all night, warm and loved. A small conflict sparking a relationship lasting forever. And why would it not? There was trust, respect, and now love.

They fit together perfectly. They were soul mates, destined to be together. And nothing would ever come between them. Ever.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

YD: Well… um… Review?


	9. Stolen Kiss

YD: (hides) I'm trying; I'm trying!

* * *

**Stolen Kiss**

He didn't know when he'd lose his first kiss, much less knowing to whom. The last thing he could've expected was his first kiss getting stolen from him.

The invitation was unprecedented. Yuugi had only known Jounouchi for a year. He felt rather giddy that his friend wanted to celebrate his birthday with him. The week before Jounouchi's birthday went slowly, much too slowly. But the day of Jounouchi's party dawned.

The party progressed like any other would. They laughed and talked. People kept coming over and bringing gifts and well wishes. Then finally, the last guests arrived. Jounouchi's boyfriend, Kaiba Seto, and his cousin. Yuugi had met Atemu before, but he'd never gotten to know him.

After a few nonsensical games and sugar-filled glee, they all settled down to watch a movie. There weren't enough seats and no one wanted to sit on the floor. It was much too cold to do so. Jounouchi proposed that they sit on each other's laps. They knew who was bi and gay, so it didn't matter much. Atemu and Yuugi, however, were unattached and there was only one seat left. Shrugging his shoulders, Atemu sat down and dragged Yuugi into his lap. Surprised, Yuugi squirmed a little, and Atemu bit back a groan.

"Get comfortable," he whispered, as the movie had started. Yuugi shivered slightly as Atemu's breath tickled his sensitive ear. He moved around a little, intentionally grinding his backside against Atemu's lap, wanting to test Atemu's self-control. Atemu did nothing, letting Yuugi do as he wished. He shrugged and got comfortable.

A few minutes into the movie, Atemu shifted slightly. He pushed his nose against Yuugi's neck and inhaled, enjoying Yuugi's scent. His hands went to Yuugi's and held them gently.

"You're so warm…" Yuugi whispered. Atemu hmmed and licked the shell of Yuugi's ear. A shiver went down Yuugi's spine and he squirmed slightly. Atemu's head fell to his shoulder and he bit at Yuugi's shirt, wishing he could taste this tantalizing creature.

"You're so beautiful…" Atemu breathed into Yuugi's ear.

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My mistake. You're gorgeous." Yuugi grimaced, glaring at nothing in particular. He was glad it was dark so no one saw his slight blush.

"Stop lying."

"You're so modest." Atemu cooed. One hand shifted to rest on Yuugi's stomach. When he heard no protest, the hand went under his shirt. Yuugi looked up Atemu briefly before turning back to the screen. Atemu's other arm pressed Yuugi's back against his chest. Yuugi glanced back at him again before letting his head rest on the sofa's armrest again. His legs were on another friend's lap. He was completely sprawled out on Atemu's lap.

Atemu continued feeling Yuugi up underneath his shirt. His warm hand traced Yuugi's slight muscles on his stomach before questing upwards, brushing his nipples. The action garnered a soft gasp from Yuugi but no protest.

Feeling rather flirtatious, Yuugi squirmed in Atemu's lap again. A breathy moan escaped Atemu's lips and he pressed on Yuugi's chest lightly. Yuugi lay in Atemu's lap, letting Atemu do as he wished. He never stopped in his small, loving movements.

Yuugi jumped slightly when Atemu's hand came to rest on Yuugi's inner thigh. What goes up must come down. Atemu bit his lip rather harshly. Yuugi looked at him apologetically. Atemu nuzzled Yuugi's neck, breathing in his scent, as he tried to control himself.

Unfortunately for him, Yuugi noticed his slight problem, as he was lying on Atemu. He shifted again, smirking slightly as another moan slipped past Atemu's lips. The other brought Yuugi's hand to his lips and nipped at his palm. The hand on Yuugi's inner thigh went upward. Yuugi felt rather hot now, and he knew it wasn't only from the warm body beneath his.

Lovingly, Atemu placed a hand on Yuugi's cheek and turned his head towards him. Softly, he placed a kiss on Yuugi's lips. The kiss was rather abrupt and Atemu pulled away quickly, as if he sensed Yuugi's discomfort. Yuugi turned back to the TV screen, unresponsive to Atemu's touches, even when his lips touched his cheek.

"Did I offend you?" He asked.

"No… I… It's nothing."

"Tell me, pretty one…"

"How many people have you kissed like that?"

"Like this?" He pressed his lips to Yuugi's cheek.

"No… on the lips,"

"Only to my boyfriends. Twice maybe… I'm free now."

"I'm not your boyfriend, Atemu." His lips wandered over to Yuugi's ear, nipping gently.

"I know…"

Atemu resumed his small seductive moments, feeling Yuugi up. A breathy moan escaped Yuugi's lips. Atemu's hand wandered over to Yuugi's pants. Swiftly, he unbuttoned the jeans. Yuugi's hand descended on his before he pull the zipper down.

"You can't go lower than that."

Atemu licked the shell of his ear whispering, "As you wish, pretty one," Yuugi reached down to button his pants again. Atemu's hands fell on his. Warmth invaded his senses.

"Atemu,"

"What time do you need to go home?"

"About 8:00…" Yuugi reached into his back pocket, shifting in Atemu's lap. The movement allowed Atemu to reach Yuugi's backside.

"Don't check, pretty one. I'll drive you home." Atemu's words sent a chill up his spine, though he was quite warm. On one hand, he didn't have to ask his grandfather to pick him up, as he had carpooled with Jounouchi. On the other hand, what would happen with a lustful Atemu and him alone? He wanted to take that risk but common sense won over.

"I can't. I promised Grandfather that I'd let him pick me up…" He didn't miss the disappointed look Atemu gave him. He almost regretted saying no…

"Can I see your cell phone?" Looking at him curiously, Yuugi handed over his phone. He turned away from Atemu, going over to Jounouchi and wishing him a happy birthday one more time. Atemu handed him his cell phone and smiled slightly. He hugged the smaller figure, hands slipping into Yuugi's back pockets. Yuugi gasped slightly and Atemu would've taken advantage of that to kiss him. But his lips were at Yuugi's neck, nipping lightly.

"Goodnight, little one…" He said, winking one last time. Yuugi's phone started ringing, signaling that his grandfather was outside.

"Goodbye, Atemu." He raised his voice so the others could hear him. "Bye, everyone! See you guys later!"

He missed the lustful look Atemu gave him. As the door closed, Atemu leaned against the door, still slightly aroused from Yuugi's teasing. He had Yuugi's cell number… And tomorrow, Atemu would call…

Atemu did call the next day. Yuugi didn't know what to think. Part of him wanted to cling to Atemu and never let go, the other part wanted to take it slow or not interact with him at all. So where their relationship now stands is all up to Yuugi.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

YD: This is… slightly based off true events. There are some parts I tweaked a little to make the story more interesting. Hope you enjoyed!

HS: Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!


	10. Eternal Rose

YD: Just a quick ficlet that jumped into my brain at one in the morning. XD I should stop writing in the morning.

* * *

**Eternal Rose**

Jounouchi fingered the rose in his hand, crying softly. Seto had left him again, like he always did. He would come back, but he'd always leave again. Sometimes Jounouchi would wake up early enough to say goodbye. Most of the time, he couldn't and Seto would leave a note and a rose. Every rose Jounouchi had was cherished. Every note left was read time and time again. Neither item ever replaced the ache in his heart.

He missed Seto again, this morning. He'd even set the alarm to go off with Seto's clock. It seemed Seto had turned it off and didn't wake him. Jounouchi knew Seto loved him. The notes he left and the roses were proof of that. He didn't want a note or a rose. Jounouchi wanted his lover, his husband, his heart.

Jounouchi knew Seto would never stray from him. Every time he came back, it would show. Seto loved him, but he couldn't stay longer than a month at times. Seto was constantly traveling the world, making his business grow. Jounouchi wanted to go with him, but he kept quiet, never complaining.

Small tears continued falling from his broken eyes. He held the rose close to his heart, wishing for Seto to come back. He cried for the fact he couldn't be with Seto, cried for the pain in his heart.

Jounouchi knew he would love Seto forever, even if he kept breaking his heart by leaving time and time again. Seto would probably be in New York by now, opening his new park. Through his musings, he heard a knock on the door. No one ever bothered him here. This was his getaway, his haven. Roses littered the room and had been appropriately dubbed his "Rose Room." The only one who bothered him here was Mokuba.

Wiping away his tears, he called for the person at the door to come in. He turned his back to the door, still trying to contain his tears. He heard Mokuba come in and the door shut, but he came no closer.

"I'm… I'm okay, Mokuba. Don't worry about me." He sniffled a little, trying to curb his emotions. Jounouchi didn't want Mokuba to see him cry. "Just give me five minutes and I'll come play with you, okay, Mokuba?"

"Katsuya…" Jounouchi froze, that familiar voice soothing his soul and condemning it simultaneously. When Seto was here, Jounouchi never showed him his Rose Room. He didn't know what he was afraid of but he never told Seto of this room. It seemed that he had found out anyway.

Jounouchi whimpered slightly, curling in on himself. He heard Seto come closer and felt warm, comforting arms wrap around him. Neither one said anything for a long time. Jounouchi reveled in his lover's familiar warmth while Seto looked around the room.

The notes were all posted in the order Seto had left them. Under each posted note was a rose in a vase. Some were in full bloom, others still closed. While Seto looked around the room, Jounouchi breathed in his lover's scent.

"Why are you back? Your note said you left for New York."

"Bad weather," he whispered, hot breath ghosting over Jounouchi's ear. Indeed it was storming outside. Rain lashed against the bay window. "Katsuya… I'm sorry." Jounouchi's eyes squeezed shut as he tried to block the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. It did not good. He turned around and sobbed in his lover's chest while Seto rubbed his back soothingly.

"Please, please don't leave me again," Jounouchi always did this. No matter how many times he begged, Seto would not stay. He knew he was setting himself up for more heartbreak but he still wanted to try.

"I'm sorry but I still have to go." He said regretfully. Jounouchi's grip on Seto's waist tightened as he continued his soft crying. Seto threaded his fingers through his hair, calming him slightly with the repetitive movements.

Soon, Jounouchi had calmed down and simply snuggled against Seto's chest. He listened to his heart beat steadily, luring him into sleep. He felt so warm, so loved. Vaguely, he felt the Earth shifting underneath him and realized sleepily that Seto was carrying him somewhere.

He felt the cool material of the bed underneath him and sighed. Seto pressed gentle kisses to his lips and forehead. Jounouchi had tangled his hand in Seto's shirt, refusing to let go. But he felt so sleepy. Seto's warmth and kisses lured him into the comforting darkness of sleep.

Seto gazed sadly at his sleeping lover. It pained him to leave again, especially after seeing him break down minutes before. But he had a job as CEO of Kaiba Corporation and had to fulfill it. Sighing morosely, Seto sat down and wrote the second note of the day. Again, he laid a rose with the note attached on the table beside Jounouchi. Gazing at him for a while longer, Seto pressed a soft kiss to his lips and left the room without a sound.

By the time Jounouchi awoke, Seto was already in New York. At first, Jounouchi wondered where he was. Days Seto left were spent in the Rose Room if Mokuba wasn't around. He should've cried himself to sleep amongst the roses. Then he remembered Seto came back. Elation welled up in his heart but came crashing down the moment he saw the rose.

"No…" Jounouchi burst from the covers and ran to Seto's office without reading the note. After affirming that he wasn't there, Jounouchi searched all of Seto's normal spots. He checked the kitchen, living room, and Mokuba's room. Seto was gone.

Trudging back to Seto and his room to wallow in misery, he saw Mokuba waiting for him at the entrance to the room. Mokuba held out Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie for Jounouchi to take. Pasting a fake smile on, Jounouchi held the plushie in his arms.

"It'll be okay, Jounouchi. Seto always comes back for you, for us. This time will be no different." The fake smile dropped and Jounouchi made an effort to smile for real. Mokuba nodded to him and let him pass.

Once Mokuba closed the door, Jounouchi sat on the bed. He glanced at the note still lying there and felt sick. But he wanted to know what Seto had left for him. Hesitantly, Jounouchi removed the note from the rose.

_Katsuya,_

_It pains me so to leave you like this but I must. There are things I must attend to in New York. I hope to be back before the end of next week. Katsuya, I know you may be mad at me to please, call me so I can hear your voice. You and Mokuba are the only ties to sanity I have left. I love you, Katsuya, and I'm sorry I keep leaving you like this. I don't want to, I never did. I will always love you._

_With a thousand kisses,_

_Seto_

Jounouchi felt strangely estranged from his emotions. He had cried his tears and had none left. Still, it didn't stop him from carrying out his little tradition.

The Rose Room had two new roses today. The storm outside had subsided hours ago but it was still overcast. He sat down and stared out the window. The Rose Room provided an excellent view of the backyard's garden.

One glance at the calendar showed a circled date. October 25th. Seto's birthday. Jounouchi sighed heavily, fingering the rose in his hand. If only Seto had stayed today… He supposed the only present he could give was his heart. Yet it wasn't enough. Who wanted a heart that had been broken before? It kept breaking too, as soon as it healed.

The only thing Jounouchi could give was his love. For Seto's birthday, Jounouchi's love was his present. He only hoped it was enough.

Jounouchi pressed his forehead against the cool glass. His breath condensed on the window and Jounouchi wrote a small message. "K x J Forever" Jounouchi sighed and curled up on the seat. It was a good thing he kept a blanket here, just in case.

He would wait. He would wait eternity for Seto to come back, to love him. Because he loved Seto, that much was transparent. It didn't matter what Seto ever did, or how many times his heart broke. He would love Seto until the stars fell from the sky and showered the world in light.

Jounouchi clutched the rose to his heart and dreamed of Seto, always loving, always waiting.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

YD: Rather short but it's okay, right? (desperate)


End file.
